Long-Lost Brothers: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by BooksForLife406
Summary: What happens when Harry finds out that after all this time, he had a little brother? What if his little brother was a certain son of Poseidon we all know and love? Find out as they go through Hogwarts together, along with the rest of the Golden Trio and a daughter of Athena.
1. Chapter 1: Collecting The Friends

**I've been wanted to write this for so long, and I've made some changes while I have been thinking about the story and how it supposed to go. So, this takes place after the Lightning Thief and during the Prisoner of Azkaban. Percy and Annabeth are 11 during TLT, so when the story starts, they are 12; well, at least Annabeth is since her birthday would've passed already (July 12) but Percy's birthday didn't (August 18). I changed this so that it would've worked better. I wanted Percy to be younger than Harry, so it worked out better like this. Oh, this means that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were born in 1993 while Percy, Annabeth, and Ginny were born in 1994. Everything in the PJO will still be the same. For example, the TLT quest still takes place in 2005.**

**Wait, one more thing. The prophecy will be that a child of the Big Three will survive to 15 years old rather than 16 and everyone will be a year younger than they are in the series so that everyone still has the same age gap. For example, once Thalia is saved from the tree, she'll be 14 rather than 15 since she's supposed to be two years old than Percy and Annabeth.**

** If you have any questions, leave a review or PM me. Now, onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a middle-aged woman nor am I a middle-aged man.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the one and only Hogwarts, strolled up to the front door of the Burrow, intending to meet with the Weasley family about important matters. The old headmaster knocked a few times on the door, then waited for a moment. The oak door opened to reveal Molly Weasley, a short, plump, red-headed witch. As Dumbledore looked down at her, he saw her as a younger witch. The witch who had gone to Hogwarts and snuck out of her common room to go on a late-night stroll with her boyfriend (now husband), though she probably didn't know that he knew. As headmaster, he had to know everything that happened in Hogwarts. He had eyes everywhere.

Well, that makes it sound more mysterious, but in reality, it was mostly the house elves and paintings that watched out for him and told him what was going on in the school.

The short woman looked up, only to see the bearded face of Dumbledore. "Oh, Albus!" Molly exclaimed, surprise seeping into her voice as a smile settled on her face. "Please, come in, come in."

The tall man nodded and smiled graciously at the red-headed witch. "Thank you, Molly. May I trouble you for a cup of tea?"

Molly guided the way to the kitchen, still smiling. "Of course, Albus. Sit down, please. We've just come back from our trip yesterday. Now we've three weeks left of summer holiday instead of one like we intended." The witch filled a yellow teakettle with water before setting it carefully onto the old-fashioned stove and lit the fire. "So, to what do I owe you this visit?"

Dumbledore sighed tiredly as he sat down. "Please, bring down the rest of your family. They should all know. It's about Harry."

Molly whipped around to face the headmaster, her eyebrows creased as her maternal nature for the orphaned boy occupied her mind. "Is he alright? What's happened?" she demanded worriedly.

"No, no. He's fine, Molly," the white-haired man insisted quietly, a small smile occupying his bearded face. "I shall explain once everyone is down here."

The mother nodded, though her eyes were narrowed slightly in mistrust. "Very well then," she replied, interest and suspicion plain in her voice.

Once every member of the Weasley family (excluding Bill and Charlie, of course) was downstairs, Dumbledore stood again with a small huff. "Ah, hello everyone," he greeted warmly.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Ron asked bluntly. "Is Harry alright? Mum told me that it was about Harry."

"Yes, yes, Harry is fine. What I've come to tell you is about Harry's family."

"His aunt and uncle along with their son? Those despicable people," Molly asked, muttering the last part under her breath.

"No, I do not mean the Dursleys. I mean his immediate family, the Potters. As you know, James and Lily Potter died a year after Harry born. What you didn't know, was that Harry has a younger sibling, a brother to be exact, who was two weeks old when their parents died."

"You're joking," Ron said, shaking his head.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised. "I am most certainly _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley."

Ron's jaw dropped, along with the rest of his family's. "Harry had a little brother?" Ron exclaimed, his voice cracking, both from puberty **(XD)** and sadness. It was evident that the Weasley boy felt awful for his best friend, considering that he had several siblings and he couldn't bear to think about any of them being deceased, not even _Percy_. "You-Know-Who killed a _baby_?"

Dumbledore shook his head, giving a small, comforting smile. "No, Ronald. Harry _has_ a younger brother. He was hidden somewhere behind Harry. Voldemort-"-everyone flinched-"-didn't see him when he sent the killing curse towards Harry."

"So," Arthur sputtered, trying to make sense of the situation, "where is he now?"

"He is dwelling in the States, with Lily and Petunia's younger sister."

"How old is he?" George and Fred questioned in unison.

"He's 11, turning 12 in a week from today, on August 18th, I believe," Dumbledore replied with a thoughtful expression.

"So he's the same age as me," said Ginny, speaking up for the first time. "I wonder what he looks like," she thought quietly.

Dumbledore glanced at the young Weasley girl. "Well, last I saw of him, Ginny, he looked remarkably similar to Harry. He has black hair and green eyes, though I suppose, if I'm remembering correctly, his hair is more wavy, like Lily's, while Harry's is more like his father's hair."

Ginny's face turned as bright red as her long hair, not have been anticipating to be overheard. "Will he be coming to Hogwarts?" Percy asked, lifting a red eyebrow.

"Indeed he will, Percival. I've settled on placing him in your year, Ronald. We will likewise collect his best friend. She is a witch as well, the heiress of the Blishwick family. I suppose I shouldn't be giving them exceptional treatment, I understand, but I feel that it would be most beneficial for them to be in third-year beside you, Harry, and Hermione."

Arthur hmmed. "I thought Luna Lovegood was the heir of the Blishwick family since her mother died."

"Pandora Lovegood had an older brother, a squib, who was sent to America as a baby. He has a half-blood daughter," Albus explained, then chuckled. "Harry's younger brother and his friend will be caught up with everything they are supposed to learn in both first-year and second-year throughout the last few weeks of your summer holiday."

"How is that even possible?" Ron inquired incredulously. "Not even _Hermione _could do that!"

"Magic," he responded simply.

"Right," the youngest Weasley boy grumbled with an eye roll.

"What I've come here to ask is whether or not I could have Ronald and Ginevra accompany me to get the youngest Potter and his friend? I will be gathering Harry and—if her parents permit me—Hermione on the way."

"Oh, of course, you can, Albus. He and his best friend should feel as comfortable as possible to come to a different country for a wizarding school. It would be best to introduce them to someone who's their age, and then the boy's older brother and his friends," Molly reasoned, nodding.

"What's his name?" asked Arthur curiously.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, though he was christened Perseus Sirius Potter."

Molly chuckled apprehensively, her eyes enlarging quite a bit. "Sirius, as in Sirius Black, the escaped felon?"

"Yes, Molly," Dumbledore verified gravely, the smile fading from his face. "You must remember, Sirius Black was and still technically is Harry and Perseus's godfather. I fear that Sirius will seek Perseus out as well as Harry to, uh, finish the job, I guess you can say, so I gather that it would more secure for him at Hogwarts. So, we must get going as soon as possible. We'll be utilizing Side-Along apparition."

The two youngest Weasley children groaned in response. "I throw up almost every time," Ron complained, scrunching his nose up.

Arthur snickered, rather obviously entertained. "Those two dislike Side-Along apparition very much, if you couldn't tell, Albus. Good luck, kids."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her father in response while Ron glowered at him. Molly gave her two children kisses on the cheek, beaming as she pulled away. "Say hello to Harry and Hermione for us!"

"Alright, bye, mom!" Ron spoke as he and Ginny were waving at their family.

Dumbledore waved at the family as Ron and Ginny marched up to him. "Come now, children. Hold on to my arm tightly."

And with that, they apparated to the Granger residence. Ron and Ginny collapsed to their knees in harmony. The Weasley girl had to stifle a gag while Ron didn't even try holding his gags back. Once they felt a little better, they stood and observed that they appeared outside of a small but snug-looking dwelling that seemed almost exactly like the other homes along the street. Dumbledore, along with Ron and Ginny, strolled up to the wooden doorway. Ron tapped on the door.

A tall, brown-haired man identified as Mr. Granger unlocked the door and smiled charmingly. Dumbledore smiled back before opening his mouth to converse. "You must be Mr. Granger. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and the two redheaded children are her friends Ron and Ginny Weasley," he explained, introducing himself and the two children beside him.

Mr. Granger gave a small nod. "Yes, I recognize you two. Hold on, one moment." The man leaned back into his house. "Hermione!" he shouted. "Your headmaster and friends are here!"

"What? Professor Dumbledore is _here_?" Hermione yelled in astonishment.

"And your friends," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes at his witch friend.

The brunette came racing down the stairs, wheezing when she paused at the front entrance.

"Hermione, what have we told you about running down the stairs?" he scolded, though his voice wasn't stern and there was a tender smile as he peered down at his child.

"Sorry, Dad," she apologized half-heartedly, grinning. "Hi, Ron. Hi Ginny," Hermione greeted them, giving them each hugs. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore. May I ask, what are you doing here?"

Ron smirked, knowing that he was going to catch her off-guard with what he was about to say. "Harry has a brother!"

And he was not dissatisfied. "What?!" the brunette shrieked. "Harry has a brother? But... but how?"

Ginny shrugged, still not that sure about it. "He's my age. He was hiding behind Harry when Voldemort cast the killing curse at him."

She shook her head incredulously. "It's like even as a baby, he was protective," the girl of the Golden Trio said fondly.

"Then," the younger girl resumed, "while Harry was entrusted to their aunt in London while Perseus got sent to their aunt's apartment in New York."

"Perseus? Is that his name?" At the red-heads' nods, the muggle-born witch sighed. "So, are that we're going to go get him and bring him to Hogwarts soon?"

Dumbledore beamed, his eyes sparkling at his students. "Correct you are, Hermione. We'll go collect Harry, then we'll be on our way to New York. Do you object to me bringing your daughter with me, Mr. Granger?"

"No, of course not," Mr. Granger returned, still smiling. "Be safe, Hermione."

The girl hastened to put her sneakers on ere shuffling out the door. "Bye, dad!" Hermione stated, waving.

"Right then, grab onto my arm, you three. We'll be practicing Side-Along apparition, Hermione."

Then, the group of four disappeared, leaving a rather startled Mr. Granger behind. The four arrived at 4 Privet Drive, directly along the sidewalk. They appeared just in time to notice Harry aiming his wand at his uncle, who was looking like a color close to puce in his rage. Harry was gasping as he boldly declared, "I'm going. I've had enough."

The young wizard stomped out the house, still panting. "Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively.

The boy in question glanced up, looking similar to a deer caught in the headlights of car. "Hermione? Ron? What are you doing here? Wait, Ginny? P-Professor Dumbledore?"

Hermione sped towards her friend and embraced him. "Harry! Are you alright? What's happened?"

Harry dropped his trunk and gingerly placed Hedwig's cage down onto his trunk. He hugged the brunette back, squeezing his eyes shut and still breathing heavily. "I'm alright," he assured her as they separated. "I accidentally bloated my aunt (now she looks even bigger than she was before, and I thought that was impossible)—"—Hermione slapped his arm playfully for that remark—"—because she kept insulting my parents." Harry clenched his fists in fury before recommencing. "Then, I left, because I didn't want to get expelled from Hogwarts. Is that why you're here, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled benevolently at his student. "No, Harry, that is accidental magic. It occurs all the time with children when they experience extreme emotions. I should go... repair your aunt, and then I'll explain this matter to you and Hermione," the headmaster affirmed before advancing inside the Dursley household.

"Explain _what_?" Harry demanded, perplexed.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth ere he could. "I think we should let Dumbledore tell you," she told Harry, glaring at Ron and stepping on his foot. "I mean, _I _didn't even get the complete story. I presume that Ron and Ginny were told along with the rest of their family. Am I correct?"

The two Weasley siblings nodded in unison. "Yep!" Ginny confirmed. They fell silent as Dumbledore stepped out of the Dursley home, shutting the door as he did so. He wandered towards the group, speaking at the same time. "Well, I should clarify what's going on. As I am sure you are aware, Harry, your parents died a year after you were born."

Harry narrowed his eyes imperceptibly as Dumbledore stood facing the group. He most certainly did _not _desire to discuss his parents at this time — especially after the entire ordeal with his aunt and uncle. "Yes, _and_?"

Dumbledore clearly sensed his anger because he hesitated before he spoke again. "What you do not know, is that you had a younger brother who was two weeks old when your parents died."

The young wizard tensed, his body shaking heavily in his rage, and snarled, "_I had a little brother?! VOLDEMORT KILLED MY BABY BROTHER?!_" As he roared, the mailbox near him exploded as a consequence of his temper. At the name "Voldemort," Ron, Ginny, and Hermione recoiled in unison as Dumbledore remained stoic.

"No, Harry, you misunderstand me. Your brother is still alive today."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I originally wrote about 4,000 more words for this chapter, but I decided that it was too long for a first chapter and that I was rushing it. Like, Harry met Percy already and they were about to leave to London. One of the many things I have to learn about writing is pacing the story. If you've read chapter two for the Gohan in Middle School story, it's very clear how much it's been rushed just because I don't know how to pace properly and I'm excited to get to the more interesting parts. By the way, I'm still working on the Gohan in Middle School story, chapter three. Just know that I haven't forgotten about it at all. So see you guys on... Do I have an upload schedule? Well, for now, I'll post on Saturdays if the chapter is done. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Brother

**So, some of you guys might be wondering how I updated this so fast. I think I sort of explained in the last chapter. Well, I initially had 6000 words for the first chapter, but I decided to split it since I felt like it was going _way_ too fast. **

**Now, reviews.**

**Sheeta Anime: _Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Yes, this takes place during the summer, right before Annabeth leaves with her dad. You'll see that in this chapter. The summer of everything in the Prisoner of Azkaban (basically after this story is over) will be when the Sea of Monsters takes place. Again, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter too :)_**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I was a 13-year-old girl writing fanfiction in my room, not two authors who have made the best books ever**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_The young wizard tensed, his body shaking heavily in his rage, and snarled, "I had a little brother?! VOLDEMORT KILLED MY BABY BROTHER?!" As he roared, the mailbox near him exploded as a consequence of his temper. At the name "Voldemort," Ron, Ginny, and Hermione recoiled in unison as Dumbledore remained stoic._

_"No, Harry, you misunderstand me. Your brother is still alive today."_

* * *

At that moment, all the hatred in him evaporated, only to be succeeded by an overwhelming amount of hope. This hope trickled into his voice as he relaxed his fists and unconsciously leaned towards Dumbledore in anticipation. "Where is he?" he demanded, a little out of breath from the abrupt change of emotion.

The headmaster smiled, the twinkling in his blue eyes brightening at his student's delight. "He resides in the States with your other aunt. She is your mother's younger sister. Her name is Sally Jackson — she took your great uncle's last name when she was sent to live with him after your grandparents passed away, as she was underage."

Harry essentially began bouncing from foot to foot, his face nearly cleaving in two because of his broad grin. "So, are we going to meet him? What's his name? Is he a wizard?"

"Yes, we're going to go meet him in a few moments. His name is Perseus, and he is certainly a wizard. We're hoping he can come to Hogwarts, with his friend who I have found is an English witch," Dumbledore answered, amusement plain in the old man's voice. "Now, I shall send your items to the Burrow and we'll be on our way."

He flicked his wand and the baggage, along with Hedwig's cage vanished, though Hedwig herself remained there. She flew up to Harry's forearm and pecked his shoulder affectionately. "Head to the Burrow, okay? I'll see you soon."

The snowy owl hooted in response and sped off as Harry laughed in her direction. The young wizard then faced his school's headmaster. Dumbledore held his arm out and announced, "Grab onto my arm. We're practicing Side-Along apparition."

Harry swallowed. What if his little brother didn't like him? What if his aunt and brother were like Petunia and Dudley? "Uh, Professor Dumbledore, how old is he specifically?"

"Well, my dear boy, he's a year younger than you, Ginny's age. Though, if he and his friend choose to come to Hogwarts, we will be setting them in your year."

Harry beamed. "That's great! We'll be having classes with them."

"Alright, grasp my arm," Dumbledore directed the children. They followed his instructions, and once they reached their destination, each one of them sank to their knees. Well, Dumbledore didn't, but the old man was well used to apparating by now.

Harry retched one final time before shakily rising. "If that's what apparating feels like, I fancy using my broom."

The others nodded in assent, still gagging. Hermione had her hand over her mouth in an effort not to puke while Ron _actually _threw up a little in his mouth. Ginny just grimaced as she stood shakily. Dumbledore glanced down at Harry through his half-moon spectacles. "The experience is much different when you're apparating yourself and you will eventually get used to apparating. There is, after all, a reason that you can only get your Apparation license when you're of age. "

"So, this is New York?" Ginny inquired, lifting an eyebrow and gazing around at the immense quantity of people strolling through the park. There were so many people that no one noticed the five people that just appeared out of thin air, behind a few trees. Only some dogs noticed, but they barked at the trees as their owners pulled them along.

"Yes, I suppose we're in Central Park," Hermione observed, smiling and glancing around the magnificent park, though there was some litter in the small lake and on the green grass. But hey, it's New York.

"Correct again, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore complimented, before coughing a small bit. "Now, follow me. We'll be walking to their apartment."

Dumbledore guided the way through the city, with Harry pacing just after Dumbledore. The others trailed behind them leisurely, chatting softly. They passed by many towering buildings and shops and playgrounds when Dumbledore yielded them directly in front of an apartment building.

"He lives in this building?" Harry asked, eagerness dripping into his voice and established apparently onto his face. Ron snickered softly and poked his friend's shoulder. Hermione just grinned at Harry, pleased to see her friend so eager. Ginny smiled a little, speculating what the two kids her age would be like.

The headmaster made an affirming sound and rang the buzzer for apartment 4E. The buzzer was answered with a melodious feminine voice that sounded hopeful. "Percy? Is that you?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all halted at the voice, uncertain of what to do, while Dumbledore cleared his throat. "No, Sally. It is I, Albus Dumbledore. May we come in?"

The woman was mute for a minute before she shakily answered. "Of... of course."

The door unlocked and the group of five was allowed in. They entered, traveling to the back, passing a lady at a desk who was staring at them strangely. Albus did have some rather strange clothes on. Hermione pushed the button, once they arrived at the elevator, then they waited for the elevator. In a few seconds, the metal doors slid open and the group piled into the small space. "Whoa, is this what muggles call an escalator?" Ron asked curiously, glancing all around him, though it was a tad challenging because the elevator didn't have much room.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look of amusement while the two Weasley siblings stared confusedly at them, anticipating an answer. "No, Ron. This is an _elevator_," Hermione corrected, stifling a giggle. Harry had to suppress a chuckle as well. "An escalator is similar to an elevator, but the stairs move up or down instead of a small 'room.'"

"Oh," Ginny spoke thoughtfully.

The elevator _beep_ed as the steel door opened into a narrow corridor. The group of five stepped through the hallway until they encountered a door that read "4E" on it, marked with iron. Dumbledore rapped on the door a few times till a woman with long, wavy, brown locks and blue-green eyes opened the doorway. She was biting her bottom lip restlessly. "H-hello, Albus. Oh, welcome, children. Please, come in."

The five entered into the studio apartment as Sally shut the door after them. She accompanied them to the living room and encouraged them to take a seat. "Please, sit down. Pardon me for the dull room. I only recently moved here last month after my ex-husband disappeared," she revealed, faltering as she said "ex-husband."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suppose you understand why I'm here, Sally?"

Sally sniffled, nodding stiffly. "Yes, I do. Are you going to take Percy away? He's—he's all I have," the young mother informed him, several tears forming in her eyes.

The elderly headmaster shook his head, frowning. "No, of course not, Sally. He is your son, after all, even if not biologically. You raised him. We merely want to bring him to Hogwarts, along with his friend Annabeth Chase. She is an English witch as well, from the Blishwick family."

The brunette stood, sighing. "He's still at Camp Half-Blood. I'll go call him," Sally offered before stepping into the kitchen to the house-phone.

Everyone glanced at Harry to observe his reaction. They were all astounded to see that his eyes were widened and his mouth was hanging open. "Harry, you alright, mate?" Ron asked, clearly worried for his best friend.

The Potter boy nodded, closing his mouth, though his eyes were still widened. "Y-yeah. It's just... Professor Dumbledore, you said she's my aunt on my mom's side, right?"

Dumbledore nodded in response. "Yes, she is. She was your mother's younger sister by four years."

"So, why couldn't I have gone with her along with my little brother?"

The grey-haired man paused before speaking. "We needed you in England. We could've protected you adequately."

"Then why didn't you leave him with me? Why did we have to be separated?"

Just then, Sally wandered into the living room. She caught her first glimpse of Harry and staggered backward. "Harry, is that you?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before nodding. Sally smiled wistfully. "I wish I could've taken you rather than my older sister, Petunia. I could have raised both you and Percy and you wouldn't have had to have been separated. How are they treating you there?"

Harry shook his head, grimacing. "It's... okay." When his long-lost aunt gave him a look, he sighed. "They all hate me. They spoil Dudley and don't do anything for me unless it's absolutely necessary."

Sally let out a sigh of frustration. "Petunia always hated Lily's ability to do magic. I told Albus he should've given you to me!" she explained, glaring at Dumbledore at the end of her statement.

"You don't understand, Sally. He had to remain in England so we could guard him properly."

"Albus, you knew about Petunia's hatred of magic. You could have simply moved me to England. And before you say anything about me not being able to support the both of them, that certainly didn't stop you from giving Percy to me!" she said fiercely. "Also, don't you pay the Dursleys monthly to 'compensate?' You shouldn't have to do that. Well, as I didn't have much money, you could have loaned me some money, then as soon as I started working and got money, I would've paid you back."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Harry was honestly shocked that his aunt wanted to care for him so badly, his aunt that didn't even know him. Sally was glaring at the headmaster before relenting. "I apologize for shouting, Albus, but I stand by what I've said. I've been holding that in ever since you gave Percy to me.

Suddenly, a loud noise echoed in a room nearby with the door shut. "MOM!" a young boy cried out.

"Ms. Jackson?" a girl called out cautiously.

* * *

**_~Percy~_**

Percy was still recovering from the scorpion's sting, though he was still standing on the porch of the Big House, hugging Annabeth goodbye.

"Make sure you IM me at least once a week, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth commanded, pulling away from him with a tender look on her face.

Percy gave her a crooked grin. "Of course I will, Wise Girl."

Just then, Chiron walked back out onto the porch, looking grim. "Percy, my boy. Your mother is on the phone."

Percy turned to Annabeth, his eyebrows furrowed with a speechless question. _Can you stay until I talk to her?_ With a sigh and a roll of the eyes with a tiny grin, she accompanied Percy inside to the house-phone. The son of Poseidon picked the phone up and spoke into it, not knowing it was on speaker. "Mom?"

"Percy, I need you to get home right now!"

He cringed away from the phone, where his mother's voice was echoing loudly. "Wait, what happened?" he tried to ask before his mother hung up.

Annabeth gazed at him with her eyebrows furrowed. "Percy, I think we should go to your new apartment. What if your mom is in danger?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, of course. Wait, did you say 'we?'" he asked, his eyes widening.

The daughter of Athena smirked. "Yes, Seaweed Brain. You really think I'm going to let you run into more trouble by yourself?"

He grinned at his best friend. "Alright then. I think we should take a pegasus home. It'll be quicker than the van. Go let your dad know and I'll meet you at the hill."

Annabeth nodded and ran off towards the hill as Percy dashed towards the stables. He stopped sprinting once he was just outside the stables, then he walked in, huffing. "Hey, who's the fastest pegasus here?"

'_I am,_' a single male voice responded. The son of Poseidon peered in the direction of the voice and saw a gorgeous white pegasus standing there. It was the same one he constantly saw Silena riding on, teaching the younger campers how to handle pegasi.

"Well then, would you mind taking me and my friend, Annabeth, to my apartment? I think my mom's in danger."

'_Sure, why not?_' the pegasus answered.

The pegasus kneeled onto the ground so that Percy could easily mount him. Once the raven-haired boy climbed onto the pegasus' back, they flew off towards the hill. "Um, what's your name, by the way?"

'_I'm Porkpie._'

Percy had to contain a snort at that as they landed on the hill. Annabeth was hugging her father and was just about to pull away when Percy leaped off the pegasus. Annabeth grinned at Percy, who bit his lip apprehensively. "A-Annabeth, you ready to go?" he asked tentatively.

The daughter of Athena bowed her head in a nod. Porkpie kneeled onto the grass so that the two demigods could get on smoothly. Before Percy mounted him though, he walked up to Annabeth's dad and held his hand out. "Um, hello, sir. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, it's, uh, nice to meet you," Percy greeted, flushing when he stuttered.

Frederick laughed and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Percy. Bless you, for keeping my daughter safe on your quest."

Percy snorted before he could stop himself. "_Me_, keep Annabeth safe? No, Mr. Chase. She made sure I didn't die the entire time but don't tell her I said that. Her ego will bloat even more," he teased with a smirk

"I heard that, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted, jumping off Porkpie to smack the back of his head.. "And he's right, I did make sure he didn't die. But he did the same with Grover and me."

The son of Poseidon blushed. "Shut up, Wise Girl. Anyway, we should get going now." Percy jumped onto Porkpie, Annabeth following after. "I hope my mom's okay," he admitted, biting his lip for the millionth time that day.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Percy. But let's go check." As the white pegasus launched into the air with Percy giving him directions mentally.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled. "Of course, Percy. As I said, I have to keep you out of trouble, don't I?"

Percy let out a chuckle. '_Hey Percy, we should be at your place in two minutes._'

"Whoa, that was quick!"

"What? Are we almost there?" Annabeth questioned curiously.

"Yeah, Porkpie said that we'll be there in two minutes. You are the fastest pegasus at camp."

A few minutes later (or more specifically, two minutes later), Porkpie was floating next to a fire escape. The pair of young demigods jumped off of the white pegasus and onto the metal platform next to them before waving to him. "Bye Porkpie. I'll see you soon," Percy said, waving. Soon, the grin disappeared from his features and anxiety replaced his initial exhilaration of riding on a pegasus. "Annabeth, take your dagger out, I'll get my sword."

"Whoa, Percy," Annabeth interjected. "How do you even know that this is your mom's apartment?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "It says 4E on the corner of the window," he explained as he uncapped a pen and it grew into a three-foot bronze sword. Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and picked the lock on the window. The two kids slid through the window, inside the apartment.

As they entered the apartment, they realized it was completely silent. The anxiety built up in"MOM!" Percy cried out, unable to calm himself down. He had, after all, lost his mother earlier that summer.

"Ms. Jackson?" Annabeth called out carefully.

When nobody reacted, she silently swore. Her friend's mother might be in peril after all. "Percy, keep your sword out. We need to come up with a plan."

* * *

_**~Harry~**_

"Percy, keep your sword out. We need to come up with a plan," the girl said so softly that Harry had to strain to catch it. Wait, sword? Also, wasn't his brother's name Perseus and his Aunt Sally called him Percy for short? If so, what was Percy doing with a _frickin' sword_?

"But what if they already took her, Annabeth? I can't lose her again!" the boy argued, seeming distraught. Harry could swear that he heard him sniffle. _Again? _Harry thought, alarmed. He shared a look with his friends, and they looked just as baffled as he felt.

"Percy, I'm sure that if someone _did _take her, she's alive."

"That makes me feel a _lot _better, Annabeth."

"Now let's come up with a plan," she stated, ignoring the boy's statement.

Harry's breath quickened. His brother and his friend were already here. His little brother had a bit of a higher voice, but to be fair, he was 11, about to turn 12. Then Harry heard someone take a step forward as the girl (Annabeth, or something like that) was talking (probably Percy). A loud thud was heard in the room as Annabeth burst out laughing. "Seaweed Brain, you idiot!" she teased, giggling.

"Shut up, Wise Girl," he demanded, embarrassment obvious in his voice. The wizard could picture that he had a red face.

"Honestly, Percy, if someone _is _here, they probably already know we're here with your clumsiness," Annabeth joked, before lowering her voice. "Let's just burst out there. We might be able to surprise them and gain an advantage like that."

They heard muffled footsteps growing closer to them before the door was wrenched open. Just before then, Harry stole a glimpse of his aunt's face, and she looked... amused? Anyway, the two kids burst out of the room, aiming weapons at them. Harry scrutinized the boy (his brother), and to his astonishment, he noticed that he looked nearly exactly like him. There were only minute discrepancies, like how he had sea-green eyes instead of emerald-green and Percy's hair was a mix between curly and wavy, and it was longer than Harry's (though they both had distinctly messy hair that looked like it hadn't met a comb ever in its life). He was also a tad tanner.

His younger brother's buddy (or girlfriend, you never know with how five-year-olds are dating nowadays), Annabeth, had long, curly, blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She was also tan, and with a silent gasp, Harry realized that her eyes were dark grey, and they were _very _intimidating.

Also, why the heck did Percy have a bronze sword and Annabeth a bronze dagger?

_What?_

"Crap, Annabeth. They're mortals," he whispered loudly. He exchanged another look with his friends. _Mortals?_

Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "You think I didn't notice that, idiot?"

The raven-haired boy pouted and massaged his forearm. "Ouch, Annabeth. That hurts!" he complained as he seemed to study their faces. Once seeing Aunt Sally's face, he abandoned his glimmering, bronze sword and hurried to her. "Mom! We assumed you were in danger!"

Wait, _mom_? Does that mean that Percy doesn't know that Aunt Sally isn't his real mother? Sally kissed Percy's forehead before pulling away from the hug. "Sorry, Perce, but I needed you to come as quickly as possible."

Percy narrowed his sea-green eyes insignificantly at them as he retreated towards his sword again. He plucked it up off the floor and put a pen cap on it. What was that supposed to do? His question, however, was answered straight away when he saw that it had recoiled into a ballpoint pen. Percy put the sword-pen away, into his pocket. "Annabeth, you should put your _you-know-what_ away."

She nodded, sheathing her dagger again and hiding it beneath her orange CHB shirt. "Hey, I'm going to try to manipulate the Mist." Geez, Harry had so many questions right now. Why did they have weapons? What the frick is the Mist? Does Percy know who his biological parents are? Annabeth then looked them all straight in the eye and snapped her fingers. "You saw no weapons and you don't remember anything except for us walking in empty-handed."

Ron nudged Harry, snorting. "She's mental," he said, not bothering to keep his voice low, and missing the glares they threw him. "What is she talking about?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny shrugged in confusion, though Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head. "_Ronald!_" she whispered-shouted at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Percy asked threateningly, stepping closer to the redhead. Ron leaned away from him, a scowl on his face.

She shook her head, putting a hand on Percy's forearm, which appeared to pacify him. "Not now," she ordered. Percy relented, but not without one last glare towards his friend. The blonde abruptly facepalmed, apparently remembering something. "Well, Percy, we're screwed. They're clear-sighted mortals."

"I'm no mortal," Dumbledore interrupted, his blue eyes twinkling. The two kids raised an eyebrow in unison. "Son of Hecate, at your service."

More questions! Son of Hecate? Harry vaguely remembered reading a Greek mythology book, and it said that Hecate was the nymph of magic or something like that. Or... was it a god?

Percy's mouth dropped open as he gaped. His mouth began opening and closing like a fish. Annabeth smirked as she pushed his jaw up so that his mouth was closed. "Seaweed Brain, I think you're turning into the fish that you were always meant to be. I think your father would be proud of you."

Harry's eyes widened. Did they already know who Harry and Percy's father, James Potter, was?

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. "And what are you meant to be, Wise Girl? An owl? Ooh, or better yet, a book?"

Harry could tell that they were rather good friends if they had nicknames for each other. Annabeth narrowed her eyes and struck his arm. "Whatever, idiot."

The headmaster chuckled, interrupting their bickering. "Well, I am Albus Dumbledore. You may call me Dumbledore. We're here to talk about your family."

Sally bit her lip. "Let me tell him, Dumbledore. Percy, I... I'm not your biological mother."

Percy staggered backward, his eyes becoming comically huge. "Wh-what?"

"I'm your aunt," she continued, seemingly unable to stop after she already started. "After my older sister, your mother, Lily died, you were given to me."

The green-eyed boy fell to his butt, his eyes wide open. Annabeth kneeled next to Percy, her eyebrows furrowed in apparent concern. She sat down with him and put an arm over her shoulder. Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood. "Please, let me clarify, Sally. Hecate, the goddess of magic,—"—Harry had said that Hecate was the _nymph _of magic. He'd bet anything that if he told her, Hermione would be outraged and demand that she give him a lecture on Greek mythology—"—created a world of wizards and witches. Her children were some of the first magic users. Purebloods are those who have descended from her children. Muggleborns are those who have been blessed by Hecate or they had squib ancestors that married a muggle. Squibs are those who are born to wizard parents but possess no magic ability themselves. You see, magic is sometimes known to skip generations. Half-bloods-"-here he winked at the two demigods on the floor-"-are the children of purebloods and muggle-borns.

"Annabeth Chase, you are a witch. you are a half-blood-in more ways than one,—"—what was _that _supposed to mean?—"—as well. Your father is a squib, though he doesn't know it. He was from a family of purebloods, the Blishwicks, but they wanted nothing to do with him when they found out that. Like I've said before, magic is known to skip generations from time to time. Percy, you are a half-blood as well. Your father, James Potter, was a pureblood—" he was interrupted by Percy.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, sounding insane as he jumped up from the ground. Annabeth stood with him and pulled him back down so that they were both sitting on the wood floor again. "There's a discrepancy. I'm a demigod. Poseidon is my father, I'm sure of it. He claimed me as his son! The green trident was right above my head. The entire camp saw it!"

Dumbledore held up a hand, seeking to stop the boy from growing even more hysterical than he already was. Annabeth rubbed his back comfortingly. What Harry didn't understand was that it was a testament to how freaked out Percy was, considering Annabeth rarely worked up the courage to actually hug him. Most of the time it was casual but deliberate touches, like tackling him, smacking his arm, ruffling his hair, brushing her hand against his — small things like that "My boy, you will get an explanation shortly. That, I guarantee you. If you will just let me recommence." When no one interrupted him again, he continued on. "Your father, James Potter, was a pureblood and your mother, Lily Evans-Potter, was a muggle-born. A muggle-born is a wizard whose parents' are muggles, or, as I said previously, is descended from a squib. That is why Sally cannot perform magic. Your parents were killed by a dark wizard who was endeavoring to eliminate all muggle-borns and muggles because he believed that they were not worthy. His name was Voldemort — " — cue flinches from Ron, Ginny, and Hermione — " — He murdered your parents because he was looking for a baby boy with black hair and emerald green eyes."

Harry tensed, remembering the flash of green light and the shrill cackle from the night he was fated to live with the Dursleys. "But he has sea-green eyes," Annabeth blurted out before flushing. Percy chuckled quietly before the smile slowly melted off his face again.

"Ah, but I wasn't talking about Perseus."

"It's Percy," he corrected automatically, which indicated that people named him Perseus at first a lot if he didn't introduce himself as Percy.

"Yes, forgive me," he said genuinely. "I was not talking about _you_, Percy. He was looking for the first-born child of James and Lily Potter."

Percy's head whipped up to face the smiling Dumbledore, his eyes looking hopeful, but clouded with doubt. "I have a _full-blooded_ older brother? Is he alive and okay? Wait, can I meet him?"

Harry laughed at his younger brother as he stood. "Sure you can," he answered before Dumbledore could say anything. "I'm Harry James Potter, nice to meet you."

* * *

**I'M SORRYYYY! I meant to post this on Saturday, but I kept forgetting about it and I had to edit it. Next time I update the story, it'll be on Saturday. Honestly, I'll most likely have two or three chapters, depending on my memory. If not, then you'll only get one chapter. In my defense though, I have final exams in two weeks and all my academic classes have to hurry so that we can review everything we learned in the year. I love school.**


	3. Chapter 3: Answering the Questions

**Hello peoples! I already love writing this story so much; I like how Percy is Harry's _younger_ brother instead of his _older_ brother or being his twin. I've only found one story where Percy is Harry's younger brother, which is _The Wayward_. If you guys know any other stories, please recommend them to me.**

**Now, reviews!**

**PJandLGequalsLove: **_**Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.**_

**Legacyofmorons: _Thank you. The reason I put Percy, Annabeth, and Ginny in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's year was so that they'd be more involved in the action. _**

**Edit 8/23/19: THIS NO LONGER STANDS AS I HAVE MOVED GINNY BACK TO HER ORIGINAL YEAR. NOW THAT I HAVE THOUGHT MORE OF THE STORY OUT, I REALIZED THAT SHE STILL WOULDN'T BE A MAIN CHARACTER AND THAT SHE WAS BETTER AS A SIDE CHARACTER.**

**Sheeta Anime: _I honestly can't tell whether or not you're being sarcastic, but thanks for reviewing. Also, I hope your fanfiction turns out well :)_**

**Bright (guest): _Okay. I stayed up thinking about this comment, with it being my first hate comment. I was going to write an explanation for Percy being the son of both Poseidon_ and _James Potter __in _this _chapter, but you're probably not going to read this since you disliked my (TWO CHAPTER) story so much. Now, for the actual line of hate. "_Delete this crap." _You should never say that to anyone, to begin with._ _I accept criticism, which was good for the first part. I get that you don't like the story, but if you don't like it, here's some advice: _Don't read the frickin' story. ****_You don't have to add to that, saying that I should delete my story. It seems pretty minor, but it offended me all the same. I hope you don't say that to any other author because to be fair, I am a pretty crappy writer._**

**ACrazyGirlXD: _Thank you so much! Also, thanks for reviewing and reading my story._**

**Let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN PJO OR HP! *sniffles* leave me alone**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_Percy's head whipped up to face the smiling Dumbledore, his eyes looking hopeful, but clouded with doubt. "I have a full-blooded older brother? Is he alive and okay? Wait, can I meet him?"_

_Harry laughed at his younger brother as he stood. "Sure you can," he answered before Dumbledore could say anything. "I'm Harry James Potter, nice to meet you."_

* * *

_**~Percy~**_

Percy studied the boy's face, slowly getting up off the ground, and with a minute gasp, he recognized how much they resembled each other. They had the same messy, raven-black hair — well, Percy's was wavier and longer — and green eyes — though Percy's were a sea-green while his brother's were emerald green. "I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you," Percy introduced himself shyly, which was unusual for the son of Poseidon. "Well, I guess it's Potter. Hey, what's my real name?"

"Perseus Sirius Potter," he replied.

"At least you didn't change my first name," Percy told his mother curtly. The woman sighed and looked away sadly. Now don't get him wrong, he still loved his mother, but that didn't change the fact that she never told him the truth about his family for the 11 — almost 12 — years he's lived with her. Speaking of family —

_Wait, didn't Dumbledore say that my father was James Potter? But, I look like Poseidon and he claimed me. That doesn't make sense._

"I only just found out an hour ago, crazy, huh?" Harry said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Just think, we could've been raised together. That was so close to happening, but thanks to meddling old adults — " — he glanced at Dumbledore as he said this, all the while wondering why he said it in the first place, it reminded him of whenever the bad guy was caught in Scooby-Doo — " — who failed to see common sense, we were denied of that privilege," he fumed, clenching and unclenching his fists angrily. Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down instantly.

Harry beamed down at the boy. Now that they were standing side-by-side, Percy could observe that his _older brother_ (yay!) was half a head taller than him.

"If we're doing introductions, I guess I'll start. Well, Harry's already introduced himself, but whatever. I'm Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. Oh, Harry is a Gryffindor as well," the bushy-haired brunette greeted, smiling at him and Annabeth.

The red-haired boy grinned and put an arm around the smaller girl that resembled him. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my little sister Ginny. We're both Gryffindors as well."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the fact that he had seemed to have forgotten that he called his friend mental, but he decided to forget about it as well and grinned lopsidedly at them. "It's nice to meet you guys. Let me just ask you something, what _is _Gryffindor?"

Ron gaped at him for a moment before Harry rolled his eyes. "_Honestly, Ronald_," he mocked, speaking in a falsetto voice as Hermione said that same thing.

The brunette flushed as the two boys chuckled. She smacked their arms. "Harry, _Ronald_, honestly, how do I deal with the two of you on a daily basis? _Anyway_, at Hogwarts, you're sorted into one of four houses in your first year, and you stay in that house until you graduate. You get sorted with a hat, and it's based on your traits. Gryffindor is the house of the brave and daring, but the other houses would tell you that our traits are those and recklessness. Ravenclaw is the house of the wise and the creative. I was almost sorted there. Professor McGonagall said that I was nearly a hat-stall! Then, Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal and hard-working. Slytherin is for the house of the cunning and the ambitious," Hermione explained in one breath. "So what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Percy's either a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Annabeth replied almost immediately. "He's incredibly brave and stupid and reckless." She paused to glare at Percy, who smiled innocently at her. "But he's also hard-working — yes, I've seen you in sword-fighting class — and extremely loyal. He only went on the quest to get Zeus' lightning bolt to get his mother back from the Underworld. Idiot," she muttered endearingly under her breath.

Percy was extremely red in the face. "Well, you could either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin," he fired back, not noticing the four students who attended Hogwarts recoiling. "You're super smart and of course you're creative! Then you're cunning, getting us out of trouble a lot _and _smoothly, and you're ambitious since you work so hard because you want to be the best architect in the world."

"You don't want to be in Slytherin," Ron argued. He had a scowl on his face as he scrutinized Annabeth, who Percy said was 'Slytherin material.' "That's the house with all of the dark wizards in it."

"Not necessarily. If you were sorted into Slytherin," Harry declared, "I wouldn't think any less of you. Seriously — oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron, _I _was nearly sorted into Slytherin! Am I dark?"

Ron glared for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. He didn't like being angry at his friends, contrary to what people would think. He just couldn't control his temper sometimes, and it was difficult for him to apologize, most of the time.

"Are there any more characteristics to do with the houses?" Annabeth asked, eyeing Ron carefully.

Hermione nodded vigorously. "Yes, there are. With Gryffindor, there's nerve, chivalry, daring, courage, bravery, and determination. With Ravenclaw, there's wit, intelligence, creativity, and wisdom. Hufflepuff is inclusive, they value hard work, patience, loyalty, and fairness. Slytherin is cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition."

"So, Annabeth could either be a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. She has a lot of traits from those three houses," Percy commented.

Annabeth nodded. "And you could either be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff like I said before. You have the wit of Ravenclaw, but nothing else. And you don't have the ambition for Slytherin."

"Now," Dumbledore interrupted, making everyone shift towards him. "I was wondering if you two, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, would like to come to Hogwarts with these four children. I am the headmaster there, by the way. If you did come, you would be coming to London straight away and you would be caught up with everything. You'll be put with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in your third year. Ginny—she's your age, by the way—is in the year below you, she's a second-year."

"Which reminds me," Percy interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the headmaster of Hogwarts, "I thought I was a son of Poseidon. If James Potter is my... father, then why did Poseidon claim me?"

The old man nodded. "I'll explain that in a moment, Percy, if you'll just be a bit patient. Now, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. I will explain the godly world to you."

The old headmaster then proceeded to explain like he said he would. "You all know Greek mythology, correct?" Once the two wizards and the two witches nodded, he went on. "Well, they are still alive today. They are not myths. Like I explained earlier, the magic world was conceived by Hecate, the goddess of magic. I am her son. Annabeth, here, is a daughter of Athena, hence the grey eyes."

Hermione raised her hand for a second before putting it down with a blush on her face, just remembering that she wasn't in class. "Professor Dumbledore, isn't Athena, the goddess of wisdom, a _virgin_ goddess?"

Annabeth grinned; Percy could tell that she and Hermione were going to become swift friends. "I'll let Ms. Chase explain this one since I don't know exactly how it works," Dumbledore informed her, his blue eyes sparkling as he motioned for Annabeth to start.

"Hermione, my mother doesn't have sex. She _is _still a virgin. When she has children, it is because she appreciated the mortal's knowledge. She calls it a blessing when she entrusts mortals with her sons and daughters. You know how Athena was born, right?" When Hermione nodded, Annabeth resumed. "Well, we're born like that too, except we don't have to split Mother's head open," she joked. "Us children of Athena, we're idea children. And before you ask Percy," Annabeth stated, glaring at Percy as he was about to open his mouth," yes, I do have a belly button." Percy's mouth closed again as his face colored and chuckled nervously. "So, once we're born, we're sent down from Mount. Olympus to our fathers' homes."

The brunette nodded, certainly fascinated by the younger girl's explanation. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to ask another question, which she probably did. "And isn't Mount Olympus in Greece?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, cutting Annabeth off before she continued. The daughter of Athena pouted slightly as Percy snickered. "Yes, but Western Civilization travels where ever the gods are the most powerful, and so, the gods settled down in America. Mount. Olympus is currently on the 600th floor of the Empire State building, though mortals aren't cognizant of it. They believe that there are only 102 stories. Now, to explain your heritage, Harry and Percy. Harry, you are a son of Poseidon and so is Percy, like he initially thought he was. However, your father is still James Potter. That goes for both of you, Harry and Percy. Poseidon had possessed James's body because he fell in love with Lily. Poseidon had made sure that his semen was merged with James' semen. So his godly blood is still in you, but so is James's blood."

Percy rolled his eyes, nudging Annabeth and muttering, "Great, not only is my dad horny, but he's also basically a rapist."

While the others chuckled at Percy's not-meant-to-be-heard-by-anyone-but-Annabeth joke, Dumbledore merely continued speaking calmly. "So, would you two like to go to Hogwarts?"

Annabeth hesitated for a moment before nodding. "If Percy goes, then I go," she replied while Percy grinned at her. She smirked. "After all, I need to make sure he doesn't cause any problems. The fact that he's so astonishingly obtuse that he can't realize when a woman is trying to murder you makes it easier for him to fall into traps," she added, glaring at the son of Poseidon (and James Potter).

"Ok, it wasn't _my _fault. You were drowsy too!" he defended.

Annabeth scoffed. "Yeah, at first, but then you continued to be lethargic even after I began to get shaken out of it!"

Percy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "She obviously tried to affect me more than she tried to affect you! Don't you think I would've noticed if she hadn't made me drowsy? Also, I'm pretty sure you didn't notice that she locked the door or that she knew our names before we even told her!"

The daughter of Athena was silent for a moment. "No, I didn't realize that," she admitted quietly, averting her eyes towards the window.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny blurted out, her curiosity and confusion getting the best of her.

The two demigods turned to the red-headed witch. "We went on a quest this summer because _Lord Zeus_ accused me of stealing his lightning bolt on behalf of my father, Poseidon—er, half father? Anyway, I went on a quest, confronted a bunch of monsters, Hades, and Ares. The monster we were talking about specifically was Medusa, the gorgon who can turn people to stone."

Hermione gasped quietly, knowing who they were speaking of as soon as Percy spoke the name "Medusa."

"Oh yeah, which reminds me," Annabeth said quickly, shifting to her friend once again. "You never told me what occurred on Olympus."

Percy's eyes dimmed and he sighed. "I presented the master bolt to Zeus and explained what happened with Ares. Father was there as well. When I told them about my suspicions, they had a quick argument in Greek, but the only word I caught was 'Father.' Zeus didn't want to talk about it or believe it, though. Th-then Zeus went to go 'clean his lightning bolt of human taint' and my father pulled me aside to talk."

Annabeth stiffened when Percy said "Father" because she knew for a fact they were talking about Kronos. Percy hoped she didn't notice him tense slightly when he talked about his father, but he could tell that she did because her eyes softened as he said that. "What did you two talk about?" she pressed.

Percy tensed a bit more."Nothing, just that he was proud of me about the quest."

She pursed her lips skeptically but didn't say anything else. Now, after going on a quest and being in a lot of life-or-death situations, you tend to become friends with someone and you get to know them a lot more. Percy had spent almost his entire time at Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth and Grover, and he knew her enough to know that she was going to bring this up again when they were in private.

Now, Percy turned to his mother (who's his aunt). "Mom, what do you think I should do?" Percy questioned quietly.

"You're not angry at me?" Sally asked hopefully, her aqua-blue eyes shining with small, unshed tears.

"Of course I am." When Sally deflated, he continued. "You hid my heritage from me, who my parents were, the fact that I had a brother. But you still raised me, so you're still my mom."

She nodded and smiled sadly before she tentatively hugged him. Percy hugged her back tightly before she pulled away. "I think you should go, Percy. You _and _Harry can come during winter break. I can try to stay in London with you until the school year starts, but I can't promise anything. I... I'm not sure we have enough money for a three-week stay at a hotel." She bit her lip as her eyebrows furrowed.

Ron and Ginny looked down at that (though Percy didn't know why), while Harry and Hermione winced. Now it was Percy's turn to bit his lip. Did they hear? It was humiliating for people to hear that he was basically poor. "Okay, then," Percy said, a little discouraged, though he tried not to reveal it for his mother's sake. He hugged his mother again, who hugged back right away. "I'll miss you, mom."

"I'll miss you too, Percy."

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed, reddening when everyone turned to him. "Uh, maybe my parents will let you stay with us for the next three weeks?"

Sally smiled softly. "Thank you, Ron, but I wouldn't want to disturb your family with the additional people. You already have Percy to deal with, and he's like three people in one."

Annabeth snorted. "Not to mention, Percy eats like he's three people. You should see him at supper!" Annabeth added while laughing at Percy's pout.

Hermione smirked. "We have one of those too," she told them, pointing her thumb at Ron.

"I have money," Harry blurted out. He turned to Percy, grinning a bit (a grin that was eerily similar to his). "Our dad was rich since he came from a well-off pureblood family. We _both _inherited a lot of wizard money from him. Aunt Sally can just stay at the Leaky Cauldron and come over every day using floo powder."

Ron raised a red eyebrow. "Can muggles even use floo powder?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, they can. You do not require magic to use floo powder because the floo powder itself is magical." **(Just to let you guys know, I'm not sure that muggles can use floo powder since it's neither confirmed nor denied.)**

Sally shook her head. "I can't accept your money, Harry, it wouldn't be—"

"Aunt Sally, you're taking it," Harry ordered, glaring at her somewhat.

The brunette shook her head again, though she was smiling this time. "You _and_ Percy both have Lily's generosity. You also have her eye shape, Percy," she added randomly, making her son laugh, "but Harry, you have her eyes."

He'd heard that a million times before by people who knew his mother, but it was so much more different hearing it from someone who his mother grew up with. Someone who was apart of his mother's family. Someone who was apart of _his _family.

"You both have her smile, but your James's crooked grin," she went on. "Harry, you look almost exactly like your father, while you look more like Lily, Percy."

Annabeth took a step forward. "When are we going? I still need to speak to my family. I was making up with them this year, but now I can't spend time with them!"

"I'll speak to them. In fact, why don't we come to camp along with you? Sally, you should come as well. I'll need to speak to Chiron, anyway," said Dumbledore.

Percy nodded. "I'll go call Porkpie and ask him to bring some of his buddies."

"Yes, that's a great idea, Perseus." He ignored Percy's grumble about his name being 'Percy.' "I'll just apparate there by myself and I'll meet you all there," Dumbledore told them before apparating away with a cracking noise.

"Percy, who's Porkpie?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

The son of Poseidon smirked, his eyes glinting with amusement. "He's a pegasus that I just met today at camp. Oh yeah, Harry, as sons of Poseidon, we can control water, communicate with sea creatures, and talk to horse-like creatures. We might be able to produce earthquakes, but I'm not sure. Anyway, hold on. I'm gonna see if this works." Percy let out a piercing whistle as if he was trying to catch a taxi.

Everyone grasped their ears in discomfort besides Percy and Sally since they were used to this. _Porkpie, bring four of your strongest pegasi; we're going to put two people on one pegasus, but the weakest one of the bunch can take one rider by itself,_ Percy communicated, hoping that Porkpie (Percy snorted) would hear him.

To his shock and relief, the stallion did reply. '_You got it, man._'

Percy grinned and turned to the others. "They're on the way."

Harry grinned back, and Percy was once again reminded that they were brothers and they had _very _similar grins, though his grin was more of a troublemaker's smirk, as many people have told him. "I understood that conversation. That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, then he halted and stared at Percy for a moment. "Percy," he said slowly, "can you speak to snakes?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, but he shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"'Cause I can, and you're my brother. I'm a Parselmouth," Harry explained. "I have an idea on how to test this out; Aunt Sally, do you have anything that resembles a snake? Like a sculpture of a snake or something like that?"

The brunette woman nodded. "Right here," she told him, indicating towards the coffee table. There was, indeed, a statue with a snake coming out of it. Harry kneeled in front of it and motioned for Percy to do the same. Hesitantly, Percy did so, kneeling to the right of Harry. He soon grew more confused when his brother was concentrating on the snake's face.

Harry began talking, but strangely. He was... hissing? "_Percy! Do you understand_ _me_?" Harry hissed.

Percy looked around, confused. "_Uh, yeah?_" Percy responded. He realized with a start that his voice sounded different. He couldn't describe it, though. He looked around at everyone again. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny didn't seem surprised to hear Harry speak like that, but they were staring at him wide-eyed along with Annabeth and his mom. "_What?_"

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "_They can't understand you, Percy. You're a Parselmouth! We're both speaking Parseltongue. You can say anything and they won't understand._"

Percy smirked as he stood and walked up to Annabeth. "_Okay, I'll try it. Hey, Wise Girl. Are you sure you have a belly button?_" he asked teasingly in Parseltongue.

The tall blonde glared at her friend and stomped on his foot. Percy let out a yelp. "I thought you said she wouldn't understand!" he hissed, no longer speaking Parseltongue and glaring at her.

Harry tried to cover up his snorting as he smirked at his younger brother. "She couldn't. I guess she just knows you too well," he guessed, shrugging.

Annabeth's glare intensified. "What did you say, Percy?" she asked, sounding calm, but her eyes revealed her true emotions: annoyance and a hint of amusement.

Percy cringed away from her. "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "Oh really? Then why did you smile like that? We all know what that smirk means."

"It's not like I said anything _bad_," he exclaimed, huffing when she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Annabeth muttered.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Ron broke it. "I'm starved. Do you have anything to eat, Ms. Jackson?"

"_Ronald!_" Hermione chided as Ginny smacked his arm.

Sally laughed, amused. "It's no worry. I'm sure I can fix something up for us to eat quickly."

Percy shrugged. "Why not? I'll tell Porkpie to take his time in getting here." _Hey, Porkpie._

'_What is it, Percy?_'

_Take your time in getting_ _here_, he thought. _I want food and my mom's gonna cook some._'

'_Alright then, how about an hour?_'

_Sure, but how do pegasi tell time? _Both Percy and Harry laughed at the same time, making the others look at him strangely, before going back to their conversation.

'_Alright, wise guy, we just do._'

_I'm not a wise guy because Annabeth is Wise Girl_.

_Right, because you're Seaweed Brain, right, Percy?_ Harry intruded in on the conversation. Percy narrowed his eyes at his older brother, and he just chuckled in response.

'_Who's this, Percy?_' Porkpie asked, not viciously, but curiously.

_My older brother, Harry_, Percy told him cheerfully.

_Hi_, Harry said, smiling.

They talked for a few more minutes before Porkpie said he would be there in an hour and stopped talking. As they paid attention to their surroundings again, they suddenly became aware that everyone was watching them curiously.

"Hi," Percy said, waving awkwardly.

Harry rolled his eyes. _Great, he's socially awkward. _

"I'm not socially awkward!" Percy yelled out, crossing his arms and glaring playfully at his older brother.

Harry snorted. "You could've fooled me." Then he froze. _Can you hear me?_

Percy went rigid as well because he just heard his brother's voice, but his mouth wasn't moving. _Yes? Can you hear _me_?_

The older boy gasped and nodded, making a wide grin form on his younger brother's face. "That's so cool!" he yelled out loud. _Should we tell them? They're staring at us like we're insane._

_Nah_, Harry communicated to his brother, shaking his head. _Let's keep it a secret. Besides, it'll be like we're can read each other's minds, which it basically is. Also, it's not like Annabeth doesn't already think that about you._

Percy nodded, smiling, though he rolled his eyes at Harry's last comment. "Mom, what are we gonna eat?" he asked, inhaling the air as if hoping to catch a whiff of cooking already.

"I think I'll make grilled cheeses for everyone. How's that?" she said with a smile.

Everyone nodded, so Sally walked into the kitchen, everyone following her. They all wanted to sit down, but the problem was that the table only had four seats — two extra for guests. Percy pulled out a chair and bowed, smiling slyly at Annabeth. "Milady?" he offered as Ginny, Harry, and Hermione sat down. Ron was grumbling because the others took the seat before he could sit.

Annabeth waved her hand, rejecting his offer. "No, please, kind sir. _You _should take the seat."

"No, no, milady," he insisted, addressing her in a mock-British accent. "Please, sit. You are the most worthy of the seat."

The blonde smiled, but she had a warning look in her eyes. "No, I _insist_, sir."

"Annabeth, sit down in the frickin' seat."

"Why don't you do it?"

They ended up making a compromise (well, after a few more minutes of arguing, but neither of them would admit to that). To resolve the predicament, they elected to sit in the chair together. _You fancy her_, Harry teased with a grin on his face.

Percy's face flushed as he faced Harry to scowl at him. _No, I don't. Shut it, Harrison._

He lifted an eyebrow. _Harrison, really? Fine then, Perseus. Harrison isn't even my full name!_

Percy waved a hand dismissively. _Potatoe, potahtoe._

_Tomato, tomahto,_ Harry retorted.

The younger son of Poseidon snorted. _You don't make sense._

_Well, neither do_ _you_.

_Is there a way I can cut off the connection? _Percy asked, annoyed.

Harry shrugged. _Probably. Try it later. Annabeth's trying to talk to you._

" — cy? _Percy!_" Annabeth shouted, gathering the attention of everyone in the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah?" he said dazedly. "What is it?"

"Your mom's trying to talk to you."

Percy nodded, rising from his and Annabeth's shared seat. "What is it, Mom?"

Sally grinned. "Cookies."

He rushed over to her side and snatched the gallon Ziploc bag, which was filled to the brim with blue cookies, from her hands. "Percy," she scolded and took the bag back from him. "You can't eat all of these."

"I mean, I could," Percy offered with a sly grin. Sally swatted him away playfully, making him laugh as he sat on the floor.

"Percy, I told you to sit on the chair," Annabeth reminded him.

"Nah, it's fine."

"Okay, if you want to be that way," she said, getting up and walking over to him. She grabbed his hand and tried to get him off the ground, but Percy was making it difficult for her. He was forcing all his weight onto the floor. When she almost pulled him off the ground, he pulled his sword out and laid it on top of his stomach, putting more weight on him.

"I'm not taking the chair!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth crossed her arms and sat on the ground. "Neither am I!"

"Then _I_ will," Ron interrupted, sitting in the chair that the two younger kids were quarreling over for countless minutes.

"Food is ready," Sally sang, setting one sandwich on each plate on the table. Annabeth and Percy rose from the floor to get their plates. They all chatted as they ate, getting to know each other better. After some prompting from everyone, Percy and Annabeth recounted the quest to them, with Annabeth growling when he mentioned the Echidna part.

"You never told us that that happened!" she shouted at him, moving to hit him in the shoulder.

Percy chuckled nervously as he dodged, grasped his plate with his sandwich on it, and hurried to the opposite side of the table, where Hermione and Harry were sitting. They continued telling the story, with Percy apprehensively watching Annabeth. Everyone laughed when Percy mentioned the guy at the car wash. "Which reminds me," Percy said, giving his blonde friend a quizzical look. "What _did _you do to him?"

She simply smirked. "You don't need to know what happened."

As Annabeth narrated the part after the car wash, when they went to the burger place and met Ares, Percy kept clenching and unclenching his fists, remembering how infuriating Ares was. While they were midway through the moment they met Percy and Harry's half-brother, Procrustes, or more informally, Crusty. when Sally realized that everyone's plates were empty.

"Who wants cookies? They're homemade," Sally inquired, grinning. Everyone raised their hands, Percy's being up in the air the fastest. He reminded Harry and Ron of Hermione in class so much that they couldn't hold a chuckle back as they exchanged a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at her two best friends. "Alright, everyone gets two cookies each." She placed two blue cookies on each plate. Percy lifted one of the big blue cookies and sniffed it, sighed and practically drooling. "Who wants a glass of milk?" Once again, everyone raised their hands again, Percy placing the cookie he had in his hand back on the plate. Everyone raced to grab a glass and then pour milk, though the disaster of dropping and shattering glass cups was avoided when Sally ordered everyone to sit down again and told them that she would pour the milk. When everyone was settled in again, the two demigods continued the story of their quest.

The younger son of Poseidon sniggered when he remembered what he thought when Crusty first introduced himself. _Yes, you are._ When Percy chuckled, everyone gave him some peculiar looks, but when Harry burst out laughing, provoking Percy into laughing harder, everyone fell mute and stared at them.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Doing what?" Harry asked between his laughter.

"Laughing at the same time when no one has said anything," Annabeth retorted.

"I whispered something to Harry, okay?" Percy lied, sounding defensive.

The two brothers got a few more strange looks before continued with the story. Just as they got to the part where Annabeth got the trio past Cerberus with a red rubber ball, both Percy and Harry heard a familiar voice.

'_Percy, Harry, we're outside. Hurry it up._'

Both Percy and Harry suddenly stood up and looked at each other. "They're here," Percy called, glancing at them with a smirk. Everyone else shared curious looks and stood up as the two brothers lead the way to the fire escape. The assembly of people walked out onto the fire escape, which hardly fit all of them, and saw four pegasi floating next to the platform. "Okay, who wants to ride with who? One person will be riding by themselves."

"I'll ride with Harry," Hermione told them, signaling to the oldest Potter boy. Harry nodded back and then they jumped onto the nearest pegasus. It was a white pegasus, though it wasn't as tall as Porkpie.

"Right then, I'll ride with Ginny," Ron stated, assisting his younger sister onto the coffee-colored pegasus before climbing onto the animal himself.

Once the two pegasi drifted away from them slightly, Percy turned to his mother and his friend. "So what do you guys want to do?"

As Annabeth was going to open her mouth, Sally spoke. "You and Annabeth can ride together, and I'll ride by myself. By the way, it's nice to meet you, Annabeth. I never said anything to you earlier, and so I apologize for that."

Annabeth smiled as Sally hopped onto the grey pegasus' back. "It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Jackson. Percy told me a lot about you, and from what I've seen so far, you're even better than he says you are, and he says a _lot _of great things about you."

The brunette crimsoned as Percy and Annabeth hopped onto Porkpie. "Thank you, Annabeth. And please, call me Sally."

The daughter of Athena nodded. As she did so, Percy looked towards Porkpie. "Thanks for coming out here to pick us up, Porkpie."

'_No problem, man. Hi, Harry._'

"Hi," Harry greeted as they began flying towards Camp. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the others holding onto the pegasi more tightly. Annabeth just had her arms around Percy's waist for safety, which made Percy blush a little.

'_Who's this?_' one of the other pegasi — the one that Harry and Hermione were riding — asked.

"Oh, he's my full-blooded brother. I'll let him introduce himself to you."

Harry looked down at his pegasus shyly. "Uh, hi. My name is, er, Harry. What's yours?"

The white pegasus under Harry and Hermione whinnied. '_The name's Guido. Nice to meet you._'

Porkpie's brown eyes looked into Harry's emerald green ones. '_You look like an older version of Perce here. It's insane._'

Percy rolled his eyes. "Wow, really? I wonder why. Could it be because he's my older brother?"

Porkpie nickered in irritation. '_Okay, man. You don't have to be such a smarta—_'

"Whoa!" Percy exclaimed, eyes wide. "Language!"

Harry snorted and faced him. "I mean, he's not incorrect."

"Hey! You've known me for, like, an hour!" Percy defended, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't make it any less true, Perce," Harry teased with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever," he huffed.

'_My lords,_' said the pegasus that Ron and Ginny were riding on.

"Yes?" Harry and Percy chorused with bewildered expressions on both their profiles.

The brown pegasus neighed. '_We're here._'

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter was really short, but I ended up having to do a lot more in the past week than I thought. I'm hoping to get two more chapters done by next Saturday, but I can't promise anything. I'm 90% sure that I can get at least one chapter out by Saturday. Well, see you guys soon.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Testing the Waters

**I have nothing to say.**

**Now, reviews!**

**THE HOST OF KRONOS: _Thanks!_**

**OmegaWarLordX: _Well, I explained this in the last chapter, but you posted this review on chapter 1__, so you get a pass (XD)._**

**MelissaCceres3: _Hello, and thank you! I know, most stories make Percy Harry's older or twin brother and while I'm okay with the twin ones, I don't like the ones where Percy's the older brother. Okay, that was unnecessary to say when I'm replying to your review, but I need somewhere to vent, haha. Also, I seriously doubt that this story will be as good as the Wayward, but I can guarantee good grammar. I'm the actual chief of the grammar police (i have problems) and I'll stop reading a story that has horrible grammar and spelling (unless I'm getting desperate). Also, I definitely will recommend stories like this one if I find any good ones._**

**Have you guys noticed how no one can seem to spell "definitely" right? Most of the stories I've read, even if they have good grammar and spelling, will spell it like "defiantly." Seriously, it's two different words. If you don't know how the spell the word, just search it up! It's not that hard, people.**

**Sorry for the ranting! Also, watch me go on this rant about how people can't spell and then horribly misspell a word because I'm that lucky.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**_~Previously~_**

_'_My lords_,' said the pegasus that Ron and Ginny were riding on._

_"Yes?" Harry and Percy chorused with bewildered expressions on both their profiles._

_The brown pegasus neighed. '_We're here_.'_

* * *

**_~Harry~_**

Harry could only think of one word as he looked down at the camp.

_Wow._

It was the way he felt whenever he saw Hogwarts again when returning after the summer.

The four pegasi took them down to the hill, just before the enormous pine tree. Percy laughed, clearly exhilarated, and had an expression of excitement and amazement. Harry was almost 100% sure that his face mirrored his younger brother's tanner face.

As soon as his pegasus landed, Harry jumped off and hiked up to the tree. As the other pegasi landed, the others followed suit. He, Annabeth, and Percy walked through with ease. The others didn't try yet since Annabeth had told them not to. He and Percy had stared at her with a confused look before she put her hand up and waved it at them dismissively.

"Are any of you purebloods?" she asked, staring at them impatiently.

Ron and Ginny nodded. "We are," Ron spoke up, raising his hand a little before deciding to rest it on top of Ginny's head. The younger girl huffed and rolled her eyes, but didn't make any effort to get his arm off.

Annabeth dipped her head in a nod of agreement. "Alright then. You two should be able to get through flawlessly fine since you have the blood of the gods coursing through you, even though it's most likely very diluted. Try to come through."

The two advanced to the opposite side and next to Harry without any difficulty. Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she turned to Hermione. "Now, what about you, Hermione? What are you?"

"I'm a muggle-born," the brunette witch declared confidently, smiling.

The daughter of Athena smiled back at the older girl. "You should be able to get through, then. You were blessed by Hecate, and so that automatically grants you passage into camp." When Hermione stepped through so that she was standing on the other side of Harry, the blonde girl turned to Aunt Sally.

"Sally, I'll have to grant you permission since you're a mortal." The girl faced Percy and smirked. "Pay attention, Seaweed Brain. I, Annabeth Chase, permit Sally Jackson to enter into Camp Half-Blood," she stated, her voice loud and clear.

Aunt Sally tried to pass through and looked a little startled that she was able to step through and to be inside the camp. Percy smiled and together, Annabeth and Percy led them to a big, light blue house. On the deck, he saw a centaur towering above everyone else, looking at them with neutral eyes. Harry tensed. He hadn't had too many pleasant experiences with centaurs. Next to the centaur was his headmaster, Dumbledore, standing tall, but looking short in comparison to the tall, brown-haired centaur. He also saw a man with blonde curly hair — Harry noticed that he looked like Annabeth — standing next to a shorter woman with black hair and two young twin sons.

As his younger brother and Annabeth trotted up to the gathering of people standing there, the rest of the group walked, taking their time. He could see the centaur softly beaming down at Percy and the daughter of Athena as the two demigods chatted to him. The family of four was standing there, looking over at the young blonde girl and the boy with raven-black hair awkwardly. Finally, the rest of them caught up with the others.

The centaur nodded his head at Harry. "Harry Potter, please come stand next to Percy."

He glanced at his friends with a confused expression that was also a bit fearful. The centaur seemed to have assumed what he was thinking about. "You have nothing to worry about, Harry. Some of my... younger family members scorn humans because of the devastation and contamination they have caused the Earth. I have other family members in America, who are very... _wild_, but they do not despise humans."

Harry nodded and stiffly walked through the group to stand beside his younger brother. The centaur smiled warmly at him and Percy. "My, you _truly_ look like Percy."

He just chuckled apprehensively and nodded, not knowing how else to respond, but his brother certainly knew how. Percy rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "I really wonder _why_, Chiron. Could it be because he's my _brother_? Hmm."

Annabeth snorted, nudging Percy as she did so. "Percy shut it," she scolded with a chuckle. "Now is _not_ the time. We have explaining to do."

He crossed his arms and stood in the position the blonde was. "Now is _not_ the time, Percy. We have a lot of explaining to do. And by _we_, I mean _me_," Percy teased, making his voice a little higher in a poor impression of Annabeth.

The blonde growled and kicked the back of Percy's knees, forcing him to drop to the ground. He scowled up at her before she smirked and tackled him to the ground Harry felt a miniature smirk growing onto his face. He had only met them a few hours ago, but he could already tell that the two younger kids had a lot of unnecessary contact with each other. For example, Annabeth would squeeze Percy's arm a lot, Percy would play with her blonde princess curls, etc.. There were a few examples so far, and Harry added tackling to the list of unnecessary contact between the two. He could tell that he would see a bunch more of this additional contact as they grew older and he got to know them. The raven-haired boy was yelping in pain, which, as mean as it sounds, made Harry and Ron snicker. "_Oww!_ Annabeth, stop. That hurts, I was kidding!"

She tugged on his untidy black hair, which was so similar to his own. Of course, that was to be foreseen, since they were brothers. Harry observed that it seemed rough, yet tender at the same time. "What do you say?"

"I'm sorry!"

Annabeth smiled in contentment as she stood up, dusted herself off, and stood next to the centaur again. Percy followed suit, grumbling, but Harry could see the amusement in his eyes. The family of four looked pleasantly stunned, and so did Aunt Sally. Chiron just shook his head fondly, but also in annoyance; Harry could imagine that he had to deal with this all summer.

"I've already explained to your father about his ancestry, Ms. Chase," Dumbledore told her, his intense blue eyes staring at the blonde girl through his half-moon spectacles as he gestured to the blonde man. "Now, it is up to you to determine whether or not you truly want to go to Hogwarts."

Annabeth looked between Percy and her father multiple times. Percy shook his head. "Wise Girl, don't include me into this. Just think about what _you_ want to do."

Once Percy said that Annabeth put a look of resolution on her face. "Dad, I want to make up with all of you, but I also want to go to Hogwarts."

_Why does she want to make up with her family? _Harry thought curiously. However, he had no more time to dwell in this as the blonde man smiled and hunched down to his daughter's height. "Honey, if you want to go, then go. From what I've heard, you can still visit during winter break and some of the summer."

Annabeth smiled, nodding, and awkwardly hugged her father. Dumbledore turned to Percy. "And I believe that you're going as well, Mr. Jackson?"

His younger brother nodded. "If Annabeth's going, then I'm going," he affirmed, shooting a lopsided grin at his friend.

When Percy turned away from her, Harry could see a rosy tinge on her face. It was remarkably apparent that she fancied Percy, but he was too oblivious to it. "You're such a hypocrite. You tell me not to let you influence my decision, but I can influence yours? Does that make sense to you, Seaweed Brain?"

"Perfect sense, actually. I do want to go to Hogwarts to get to know my brother and his friends," Percy explained, smiling at Harry before turning back to Annabeth. "Nevertheless, if I didn't want to go, I would still go because you'd be there."

When they turned away again, back to Chiron, the pinkish tint on the daughter of Athena's tanned cheeks deepened so that her entire face was now a shade of cherry red.

_Seriously_, Harry thought with an eye roll, _how is he so unaware that he can't even see that she's blushing?_

"I would like to verify that you truly _are_ a son of Poseidon, Harry," Chiron admitted abruptly, turning to him with a serious expression. _Well, that was a quick change of topic_.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Harry questioned.

Percy grinned at him. "Through a claiming. Am I right, Chiron?"

Chiron nodded, glancing at Percy as his serious expression softened into a look of fondness. "Yes, you are, Percy. Annabeth doesn't give you enough credit."

"But how are we going to get Poseidon to claim him?" Annabeth asked, ignoring the last thing Chiron said and seeming frustrated that she didn't know the answer to her question.

"We'll test abilities that Percy has received from Poseidon with Harry. If you remember correctly, Percy was claimed after the water healed him from the hellhound attack during Capture the Flag," Chiron explained. Percy subconsciously rubbed his thin chest and Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. This made Harry frown and glance at his brother. Hellhound attack? During _Capture the Flag_? He was going to need an explanation later. "It isn't guaranteed that Harry has the same powers as you, Percy if he is a son of Poseidon. There's no doubt that you both have the same mother, but we're here to see if you have the same father. Anyway, as I said earlier, it is might be likely that Harry has much weaker powers than Percy because while Harry was meant to be a powerful wizard, Percy was meant to be a powerful demigod. I may be wrong, however, and you'll both grow to be powerful demigod wizards."

Harry frowned and hazily noticed Percy frown in confusion as well. "Powerful?" he and his brother asked at the same time, doubt in both of their voices.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, powerful. You _both_ have much potential. You could become powerful wizards if you put in the effort."

"But... But..." Harry sputtered. "Potential? What about other people? I'm sure others have much more potential than _me_, of all people. I mean, Hermione's right there."

Hermione smiled at Harry, her cheeks the color of salmon. Ron nodded, but it was halfhearted.

Percy, who was watching the interaction, shook his head. "Potential, he says," he muttered, then he spoke up, directing his words toward Annabeth. "You should repeat this to Grover. He could use the self-confidence."

"I mean," Annabeth started, "he _has_ gotten better ever since the quest, but you're right."

_Who's Grover? _Harry wondered. This thought reminded him of something. He's really only known his younger brother for three hours _at most_. He knows nothing about him besides the facts that he's his little brother, Annabeth is one of his best friends, and that he lives with their Aunt Sally, whom he calls "Mom." That's when Harry decided, he was never going to leave Percy's life again, as long as he could help it. They're going to get to know each other until they have no secrets to tell. Of course, this won't just take a few weeks, Harry understands, but they will eventually learn to trust each other without a single doubt.

Annabeth grinned. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Perce. You managed to hold your own against _Echidna_, of all monsters."

"_Anyway_," Chiron said, giving Percy and Harry a soft smile. "I think the easiest test would be breathing underwater."

Harry's jaw dropped as he turned to his younger brother, wide-eyed. "You can breathe _underwater_?"

Percy smirked. "Well, I _am_ the son of Poseidon."

"Half-fish," Annabeth muttered. The others had to stifle a chuckle, though Percy seemed to have heard it and made a face at them.

He led Harry over to the lake until they were on the sand and nodded at him. "We can just walk into the lake. Try not to panic, 'cause it _is _pretty weird trying to breathe underwater after growing up being told that breathing underwater is impossible."

Harry shrugged and Percy nonchalantly walked into the cold lake. The older boy took a deep breath before hurrying into the water after his brother. Once they were both completely submerged, Harry was still holding his breath. Like Percy had said, it was strange trying to purposefully inhale under the water. He glanced over at the said boy and he could see that his chest was rising up and down frequently as if he were breathing air. He was staring at Harry with his eyebrow raised.

"Well?" he asked. His voice sounded a little deeper underwater like he was around Harry's age (although Percy was only a year younger than him).

Harry's mouth burst open, unable to hold his breath any longer. He breathed in intuitively, before panicking, though the panic only lasted a split second. He found that he was able to breathe easily, just like what his brother said.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, staring at his shorter doppelganger. He noticed that his voice sounded a little deeper too. Percy shot him a grin and together, they swam up towards the shore.

Percy grinned up at the tall centaur. "He did it. He can breathe underwater, Chiron!" he exclaimed eagerly, walking towards said centaur along with Harry until they were in the grass instead of on the sand.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. "Is there any way to stay dry?" he asked curiously and hopefully.

Percy stared at him confusedly before mouthing the word 'oh.' "Yeah, there is. I forgot about that. You just will yourself to stay dry. Well, at least that's how it works for me," he explained before scrunching his eyebrows in concentration. Harry watched in amazement as the water lifted into the air and transformed into water vapor. Feeling determined, Harry closed his eyes, focusing on being dry. It was at least a minute before the water turned into water vapor.

Percy gave him a thumbs-up, grinning his lopsided grin. "Nice. Usually, you can just decide in the water whether you want to get wet or not, and if you don't, you'll stay dry as you're in the water. It's cool but weird."

As he turned to speak to Ron and Hermione, he noticed that they weren't looking at him, but at something above his head. He vaguely noticed a faint green light shining over him. In confusion, he looked up just in time to see a green hologram of a three-tipped trident above him. It faded away and he stared at Chiron in awe and wonder. "Is that what a claiming is?"

Annabeth gave him a small smile. "Spot on, Harry. That's exactly what it was. Poseidon claimed you! That means you and Percy are full-blooded brothers."

Percy's lopsided smile grew wider as his sea-green eyes shone brighter. The centaur smiled down at the excited boy, fondness in his eyes. "We just need to test what powers Harry has. Well, at least if he can control water. We don't even know the full extent of young Percy's powers. All we know so far is that he can control water and talk to animals under his father's domain. Percy, I believe, can control the water by his own will, but because he is very emotional — " — "I'm not emotional!" — " — he may be able to access his water powers much more powerfully, but not be able to control it. Percy, I would like you to demonstrate so that you can show Harry how your powers work. I'd also like to see the extent to which your powers have reached so far:

"Uh, okay?" he said hesitantly, before taking a deep breath and staring at the water. He put both his hands out towards the lake and willed himself to control as much water as he could. He felt a semi-familiar tug in his gut and water began floating up into the air by his own will. Soon, half the lake was up in the air and the tug in his gut was getting painful. He began panting quietly, hoping no one would notice. More water was floating up into the air as the tug in his gut became almost unbearable.

_Stop! Stop! _he begged the tug in his gut. He couldn't stop collecting the water from the lake, and it was beginning to take a toll on his body. Now, a little more than three-fourths of the lake was in the air, which is the most Percy has ever tried to manipulate so far.

He began breathing much more heavily, though he could barely notice over the pain. He swayed a little until he fell to his knees, and the tug in his gut had finally let go. The water fell back into the lake with a big splash, soaking everyone except for Harry, Percy being too weak to be able to stop himself from getting wet.

Harry jogged up to his brother, Annabeth sprinting ahead of him and everyone else walking behind him.

Annabeth rolled Percy over, off his knees, so that he was lying on his back. Harry could see that he was clutching his gut, clearly in pain from the expression on his face. "I'm fine," Percy groaned.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's a load of bullsh—"—he glanced around at the five adults staring at him with raised eyebrows—"—crap."

The daughter of Athena snorted. "He does this all the time. You guys are gonna have to get used to dragging him to the infirmary."

"Shoosh, Ann'beth," Percy mumbled tiredly. "Don' believe her, Harry. I don' do this all the time."

Aunt Sally smiled playfully, rolling her eyes. Chiron did the same, looking down at Percy. Ron snorted and nudged Harry. "I can see another resemblance between the two of you, always saying you're fine when you're clearly not," he told him, shaking his head. "Now you're going to know how it feels when you want to help him and he just says he's fine. _And_, you're going to see how it feels to have an annoying younger sibling to take care of."

Ginny glared at her older brother, ignoring the red in her cheeks brought to her by none other than Harry Potter glancing at her. "Shut it, Ron."

Harry couldn't help but think, _Why doesn't she act more like this when she's around me?_

"I just need sleep, Ann'beth," he told her, his eyes fluttering closed, and his voice snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows furrowed in worry, not unlike his own black eyebrows. Aunt Sally, Ron, Ginny, and the family of four seemed to share the same concern.

Chiron nodded, lifting the unconscious Percy onto his back easily, as if he were simply lifting up a baby chihuahua. "He'll be fine, Ms. Granger. He's just exhausted. He doesn't have full control of his powers yet, and he had not yet used his powers to that extent. You should all stay here while I go place Percy in the infirmary."

"Wait!" Annabeth called out as the centaur turned away. He turned his head so that he was facing her, and he raised a brown eyebrow. "I'll go with you. Percy shouldn't stay alone. Plus, I took care of him all summer, I can take care of him again."

The centaur allowed a small smile to form on his lips. "Of course, my dear." And with that, he easily lifted the girl onto his back so that she was on his back and they disappeared off towards the Big House.

They stood in silence for a few moments until Aunt Sally broke it turning the family of four. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother. You must be Annabeth's parents?" she introduced herself, holding a hand out for them to shake.

The blonde man smiled. "Yes, I'm Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase. This is my wife—"

"Helen Chase," the black-haired woman interrupted, smiling kindly and shaking Aunt Sally's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Aunt Sally told them, sounding very sincere. "Annabeth's such a great girl. She's able to keep Percy in line and alive."

Mr. Chase waved his hand dismissively. "Please, Sally. From what little I've heard from Annabeth, your boy has saved Annabeth's life many times during their quest. Also, he is incredibly modest. You raised him right."

A blush crept onto Aunt Sally's cheek as she smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Frederick."

Mrs. Chase sighed contently. "It's amazing how they've only known each other for two months and they're already very good friends, though I supposed going through a few life-or-death situations together helps them to trust each other."

"Life-or-death situations?" Ginny questioned, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Blimey, mate! You're going to have more on your hands then I originally thought!" Ron exclaimed, looking shocked.

Hermione shook her head. "Well, they _are_ demigods, after all. I guess they have to go through many life-or-death situations."

Harry felt a strange feeling in his chest that made him angry and worried whenever people brought up his brother and his friend going through life-or-death situations. He felt like this whenever Neville got yelled at by Snape, and when Hermione was petrified, and when he saw Ginny lying in the Chamber of Secrets, and whenever Ron or Hermione was insulted by Malfoy.

He felt — what's the word? Uhm... protective. Yeah, that sounded about right. He felt protective over his brother already, and he had only known him for a few hours. Is this how Ron felt when he found out that Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets? He had to admit, it was a good feeling. It was nice to want to protect his brother from anyone who dared to harm a single, curly strand of hair on his brother's head.

"Mate, you alright?" Ron asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked concerned, which made Harry smile.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

* * *

**~Percy~**

His eyes fluttered open. Percy couldn't see much; his vision was very blurry at the moment. Though through his blurry vision, he could honey blonde hair dangling over him. "Ann'beth?"

" — Percy!"

His vision began focussing upon beautiful grey eyes filled with concern. "Annabeth?" he asked groggily.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed.

As his vision became clearer, he could see the white walls of the infirmary, and so he groaned. Annabeth furrowed her blonde eyebrows. "What happened?"

He stared at her confusedly for a moment before the memories flooded back to him and a look of recognition washed over her face. "I couldn't control my powers. The tug I feel in my gut when I use my powers wouldn't stop and it was getting painful. I never tried to control that much before," he shared, a hand over his gut in remembrance of the sharp pain that felt as if someone had tied a thick rope to his gut, tied the rope to an anchor and threw it out his apartment window. No, scratch that — and threw it out of the top _mortal _floor in the Empire State Building.

Annabeth nodded, a grimace on her tanned face. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, just exhausted. As I said, I've never tried controlling that much water at a time and you know how much it exhausts me already. Anyway, how long have I been out?"

She shrugged before turning around and looking at the round analog clock hanging above the door leading outside. It reminded Percy of school, sitting in his classroom, glancing at the analog clock to check how much time was left before class ended. "Around an hour. Now, scooch over."

He eyed her strangely but chose to comply because he'd rather not be in any pain at the moment. She took her shoes off and moved the white comforter so that both of the demigods were snuggled comfortably. Percy turned so that he was on his right side, facing her, and Annabeth was on her left side, facing him. "Hi," he whispered.

Her pink lips curved into a smile. "Hi," she responded just as softly. "What do you think about Harry?"

Percy pursed his lips in thought. "He's pretty cool. I don't know much about him though, and I don't like how he and I were separated when our parents died. We could've been raised together!"

Annabeth frowned. "Why were you separated in the first place, anyway?"

"I have no idea, but there had better be a good reason."

The two demigods laid there for a few moments in silence, looking around the room and occasionally meeting each other's eyes. "Percy," Annabeth blurted out suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

The said boy raised an eyebrow and met her grey eyes. "Yeah?"

"What did your dad talk to you about on Olympus?"

Percy tensed. He knew this was coming, but he had forgotten about it with all the excitement earlier. "He said he was proud of me."

"And?" Annabeth urged, her eyebrows furrowed.

He sighed. He might as well just tell her. Knowing Annabeth, she'd stop at nothing to find out what was making him so tense about discussing his father. "He apologized to Zeus for his 'wrongdoing,'" Percy whispered, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

The daughter of Athena bit her bottom lip, as she always did when she was thinking. "Wrongdoing?" she asked aloud. "The only wrongdoing I can think of is breaking the oath—oh." She winced as Percy averted his eyes towards the ceiling.

"I know he didn't mean it," he said hastily, "but it still hurt, you know? And then he made it worse by practically saying he was sorry that I was born."

Annabeth's stormy eyes flickered between anger and sympathy. She opened her mouth to speak before being interrupted by Percy's rambling. "I mean, he just meant that he subjected me to a hero's fate, but—"

"But he phrased that terribly wrong. I do believe he cares for you, though," Annabeth admitted, giving her friend a small smile. "To be fair, you _are_ his first child in almost a century."

"Before I left Olympus, he said he was proud of me. As I said, I know he didn't mean it the way he said it, but it was still painful to be called a mistake. Though," he continued, his bright sea-green eyes darkening to a stormy turquoise, "I guess I am a mistake. I wasn't supposed to be born."

Annabeth didn't attempt to console him with words. Instead, she hugged him fiercely, though it was a bit uncomfortable since they were still lying down. Percy dug his head into her shoulder as he smiled against her tan skin. "You're a great friend, did you know that?" the son of Poseidon informed her, though it was muffled as he spoke against her shoulder.

He moved his head from her shoulder and saw that she had a smile on her face. "What was that? I couldn't catch that, what with your head against my shoulder," she quipped playfully.

"You're a great friend," Percy reiterated, a playful grin on his face.

A rich pink hue formed on Annabeth's cheeks. She brushed a blonde curl away from her face as she smiled back just as playfully. "I know."

* * *

Half an hour after Percy woke up, he and Annabeth made their way back to the beach, where the others currently were. They were teasing each other and making stupid jokes as they walked side by side.

"Knock, knock," the raven-haired boy said for the hundredth time, his grin growing wider.

Annabeth shook her head, rolling her eyes, but relented. "Who's there?" she asked in a bored tone, though her eyes were sparkling.

"Interrupting cow," he replied between giggles.

She could barely keep in her giggles. She glanced forward and noticed that everyone was just a few yards away now. "Interrupting cow—"

"Moo!"

It was a stupid knock-knock joke, and it shouldn't have made them laugh. However, they were both already weak from previous jokes and they were close to collapsing on the ground because of this joke.

Tears were streaming down Annabeth's face and she was silently laughing as she stumbled forward towards the rest of the group, who were looking at the duo oddly. Percy could no longer breathe normally, though. He was just snorting, which the occasional tear slipping out of his eyes.

"Should we be concerned?" Ginny asked, grinning at the two kids her age, who both looked like they were about to fall over.

"No," Chiron responded tiredly, though he was shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. "They do this all the time. The only difference is that their other friend, Grover Underwood, isn't here at the moment."

Harry smiled at his brother's laugh. He genuinely believed it was adorable. He shook his head to get the unfamiliar thoughts out of his head. _His laugh _is _rather adorable, though._

When the laughing duo finally reached the group, everyone looked towards Chiron and Dumbledore. "What is there to do now?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't believe there _is _anything else to do, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore answered, smiling.

Chiron nodded his head in agreement. "Percy and Harry can practice their water manipulation during school, and also during the last few weeks of the summer holiday."

"What's going to happen, then?" Percy asked as he wiped a tear of joy away, his voice shaky from his previous laughter.

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes met Percy's bright sea-green eyes. "You and Miss Chase should get packed, and Sally as well. I believe you three should spend the night at Sally's apartment, and I will come to pick you up in the morning. I shall let you know then if Arthur and Molly Weasley have permitted Annabeth and yourself to stay at the Burrow. If they haven't, you'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron with Sally." Percy, Annabeth, and Sally nodded. "As for you four, I will apparate you back to the Burrow."

"Now?" Harry asked, sounding dejected. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny shared an amused glance.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. Not to worry, though. You will be able to get to know your brother more tomorrow when everyone is well-rested."

The eldest Potter boy's face turned beet red, but he nodded and smiled at the youngest Potter. "See you tomorrow, Percy. Bye, Aunt Sally, bye Annabeth. It was nice meeting you all."

"It was nice to meet you too," Percy responded with a small smile.

Annabeth nodded at him, and Sally walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to Dumbledore about gaining custody of you if you'd like that? I know that Petunia isn't the kindest to wizards and witches."

Harry snorted. "That's an understatement. And I'd love to live with you and Percy! No more Dursleys!"

She nodded and hesitated for a moment before pulling her nephew into a hug. "I know we only just met, but I do care for you. I remember when you were just born. I wasn't able to be there, but your parents sent me those moving wizard pictures of you. Lily and I wrote every day." She choked up and wiped a stray tear away. Pulling away, she gave Harry another smile. "I'll see you tomorrow.'

He nodded. "See you all tomorrow," he repeated once more before putting a hand on Dumbledore's arm, where three other hands were resting.

Dumbledore turned on the spot, and with a _CRACK_, they disapparated.

* * *

**I've been working on this chapter for so long because of writer's block. I just want to get back to the events of the book already. I can't wait until I've finally caught up with the events of the book. Anyway, I don't think I'm going to have a specific day to post a new chapter anymore. I'll just post the chapter whenever I finish with it. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Passing the Days

**Hi peoples! Hopefully, this chapter won't take me another month to post but knowing me...**

**Now, reviews!**

**Legacyofmorons: _Thank you! I agree with you, about the good stories. The only good story I can find with Percy being the younger brother is _The Wayward_._**

**sleshachoksi: _Thank you very much. I can only hope that my writing style will improve further as I continue._**

**ACrazyGirlXD: _I'm glad you do!_**

**Qorianth Grindelwald: **_**Well, you'll see that in this chapter.**_

** .14: _Thanks, I'm glad you like it._**

**I think I'm going to have a "Rant of the Chapter" thing, where I have a short rant about things that so many writers mess up. Ooh, this one annoys me EVEN MORE THAN THE "DEFIANTLY" ONE! So many people write "could of," "would of," "should of," "can't of," or something crap like that. IT'S "HAVE" NOT "OF." SERIOUSLY HOW FRICKING IDIOTIC DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO MAKE THAT MISTAKE? Ok, that was kinda mean, but it just annoys me _so_ much.**

**Also, I'm going to refer to Percival Weasley as _Percival_ and Perseus Jackson as _Percy_. **

**WAIT, ONE MORE THING! Any sentences that are completely italicized are copied verbatim from the book. Of course, if it's dialogue or just a few random words, it's either emphasis or a book title/movie title/TV show title/etc.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**I STRONGLY RECOMMEND THAT ANYONE WHO HAS READ THE CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS CHAPTER WAS UPLOADED TO GO REREAD CHAPTERS 1-4. I HAVE EDITED IMPORTANT PARTS TO THE STORY. IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT RE-READING THE OTHERS, YOU'LL BE CONFUSED. THANK YOU, PLEASE ENJOY THIS**** CHAPTER!**** I need to get my crap together.**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_He nodded. "See you all tomorrow," he repeated once more before putting a hand on Dumbledore's arm, where three other hands were resting._

_Dumbledore turned on the spot, and with a CRACK, they disapparated._

* * *

At around 10:00 AM, Percy was sitting at the kitchen table, eating his waffles and scrambled eggs as his mother—well, technically aunt, but he would never stop calling the woman his mother, for she was the one who raised him—washed the dishes and Annabeth ate alongside him. As Annabeth rambled on about wanting to see the replica of the Parthenon in Tennessee, Percy thought back to the events yesterday.

After his brother—he still couldn't believe he had a _full-blooded brother,_ though along with that realization came with the fact that he had two fathers, which still made no sense to him, he supposed that gods could find a way to do whatever they wanted to do—and his friends left, Annabeth's family bid them goodbye and drove off. Of course, Annabeth and Mr. Chase both seemed hesitant to leave each other, only just seeing each other for the first time in two years, but they knew they had to separate. The former of the two agreed to continue writing to her father, and that she would do so every week. Mrs. Chase had hugged Annabeth and apologized; she explained that she was just worried that her family would get hurt. She had even promised to try and amend their tattered relationship.

Annabeth had been a bit tentative, and Percy couldn't blame her considering her bad history with the woman, but nodded and apologized as well. Then, with a ruffle of both the twins' hair, the daughter of Athena bid them goodbye. After they had left, she and Percy retrieved their things with Sally following after them, wanting to see the Poseidon and Athena cabins, as Chiron prepared for Argus to drive them back with the camp van.

With many comments about how messy his cabin was ("Percy, you'd get a 3 out of 10 during cabin inspection."), the group of three made their way towards Thalia's Pine Tree, where Chiron was waiting for them. He had hugged the centaur, right after Annabeth had. Over the past year of knowing Chiron (although, before the summer it was "Mr. Brunner"), he had grown to care for him as his mentor, and a sort of fatherly figure, just as Annabeth had. Though Annabeth had cared for him, he knew, more than Percy had. She had practically grown up with Chiron and regarded him as her second father. After their hugs, they piled into the camp van, where Argus was waiting. He nodded his head in greeting while Sally waved hello and the two demigods vocalized their greeting.

An hour or two later (the traffic was _Hades_), they found themselves outside Percy and Sally's new apartment building. After waving goodbye to Argus (who grunted and smiled before driving back to camp), his mother led him and Annabeth inside the lobby, stopping to say hello to the lady at the desk (Mrs. Meyrick, a kind elderly woman who lived in the building as well), and towards the elevator. He remembered Annabeth rolling her eyes and saying, "We should've **(NOT SHOULD OF [im sorry but not really]) **taken the fire escape, it was much quicker than this."

The elevator _ding_ed (dang? dung?) as they reached the floor and the steel doors slowly parted, showing them a long and narrow hallway. They walked past doors, all labeled with 4 and a letter of the alphabet following. There were only 10 doors in the hallway, so they had to walk to the end of the hallway, where there was a barred window that looked over the street in front of the building. Sally pulled out her key and shoved it into the keyhole, turning it and then pushing the brown door labeled 4E open. Sally led them inside and explained to Percy and Annabeth how the rooms weren't set up yet, except for hers, and that they would have to sleep on the couch, which would stretch out into a bed once the cushions were removed.

Percy nodded and immediately turned to Annabeth and asked, "Would you rather just sleep with the cushions on and without the bed? Because the bed is pretty uncomfortable. We'll probably wake up with sore backs."

Annabeth just shrugged and responded with, "We'll decide when the time comes. If we're super tired and don't want to move much, we'll just sleep on the cushions."

They stayed up late, watching TV, even after Percy's mom retired to her room, claiming that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. They did end up sleeping on the cushions, falling asleep in their positions next to each other, snuggled under the dark blue comforter that Sally had given them, knowing that it got cold in the apartment at night. His mother was the first to awaken early in the morning and was pleasantly surprised to see them huddled together, she had told them. She, of course, snapped a couple of pictures before shifting them so that they were lying more comfortably. Percy had his head resting on a pillow and he was on his left side so that he was facing the TV in front of him. Annabeth was in the same position as him, but on the other side of the couch, and she was lying on her right side.

And now, they were eating breakfast.

"Percy!"

He shook his head and glanced around, surprised. "Huh?"

Annabeth shook her head frustratedly. "Hurry and finish your breakfast, Dumbledore's probably due to come any time soon."

He nodded and scarfed the rest of his waffles and eggs down before setting his plate in the sink and getting his suitcase to the living room. He made sure to pack most of his CHB shirts, to remind him of his second home. Sitting down on the sofa, he stretched his limbs out. The group of three made some small talk, talking about anything that came to mind. Eventually, Dumbledore apparated into the sitting room with a _CRACK_, and Percy and Annabeth jumped up, Riptide in the son of Poseidon's hand, the cap ready to come off with a flick of his thumb, and the daughter of Athena's unsheathed dagger pointing in the direction of the old headmaster. Once they realized who was standing there, they apologized half-heartedly as Sally stood, readying their things.

"It's no worry, children. Now, if you are ready, tightly secure your luggage with one hand and put the other hand on my arm."

"Wait, where are we staying?" Annabeth asked, an eyebrow raised and lips pursed.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes. The Weasleys have agreed to let you stay at their home, the Burrow."

They nodded, then the trio proceeded to follow the old wizard's instructions. Once they did what he had told them to do, he turned on the spot and disapparated out of the apartment building. It was a very uncomfortable experience, to say the least; Percy felt like he was being squeezed and pressed against from all sides. Once they reached their destination, which was a grassy yard with a cozy-looking home in front of them, Percy's knees buckled. His mother and Annabeth had stumbled and fallen to their knees as well. He tried to suppress gags, but he could feel the bile rising in his throat. The vomit stung his throat as he emptied his stomach's contents.

His mother rubbed his and Annabeth's backs as Dumbledore, with a flick of his wand (_I can't wait to have one of those!_ he thought excitedly), cleaned up the vomit. Annabeth had thrown up as well, but it wasn't too much of a surprise since it was their first time apparating. The demigods shakily stood up and walked towards the front door of the house, following behind Dumbledore. A few moments after the old man knocked a plump woman with bright red hair, not unlike Ron and Ginny's.

"Oh, hello Albus," the woman, who Percy presumed was Ron and Ginny's mother, greeted warmly, reminding him of his mother. She smiled at them and beckoned them inside. Once they were inside, Percy saw seven others in the living room, one of which was his brother, lined up. The red-haired woman began introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Molly Weasley." She then turned around and glared at the rest.

The oldest man in the room hurried to Mrs. Weasley's side, taking her hand in his. "I'm Arthur Weasley, it's very nice to meet you three. Say, you grew up with muggles, right?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

They nodded. "Muggles are non-magical people, right?" Annabeth asked in return. The eight magic users in the room, excluding Percy and Annabeth, nodded. "Well, sort of," she continued.

"My name is Percival Weasley, but people call me Percy for short," said the oldest red-headed teen pompously. Percy's (Jackson) eyes widened as Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand to hide a snicker. Percival raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm Gred—" one boy said, followed by another boy who looked like him.

"—and I'm Forge—" the other boy said.

"—Weasley," the twins finished together. Their mother glared at them, and they hastily reintroduced himself.

"Sorry, I'm George—" the first boy said.

"—and I'm Fred," the second boy said. Percy immediately noticed how George, the first boy, had freckles on his nose while Fred, the second boy, had freckles on his cheeks. _That'll make it easy to tell them apart_. Other than the freckle differences, it was almost impossible to tell them apart. And the freckles were faint, so he would have to stare at them for a few moments to figure it out.

"And you already know us," Ron said, smiling at them while gesturing to himself, Ginny, and Harry. Percy and Annabeth nodded and waved in greeting, while Sally smiled warmly at them.

"My name is Sally Jackson, it's nice to meet you all," she greeted, her smile growing even warmer.

"Uh, hi. I'm Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy. It's very nice to meet you all," he introduced, his cheeks going pink. The twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Annabeth snickered while Percival's face grew as red as hair.

"My name's Annabeth Chase," the girl said in between her laughter.

Percy nudged her, cheeks flaming. "Shut up, Wise Girl."

Annabeth shook her head, still smiling. "You're so irritating. Can't you just let me laugh at your misfortune?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because my misfortune is _so_ comical."

"Yeah, now you get it, Seaweed Brain!"

"Forget me being irritating, have you heard yourself right now?"

"Whatever."

"What, you can't come up with a comeback? I thought you were a _Wise _Girl."

She turned to glare at Percy. "Are you calling me an idiot?"

The son of Poseidon's tanned face immediately paled and he started shaking his head frantically. "No, I never called you stupid!"

She growled and tackled him to the ground. "Really? 'Cause it sounds like you implied it," she hissed, before smirking. "I'm going to use my most effective method of torture, and it's _especially_ efficient with you. You're welcome for the warning, by the way."

He shook his head again, his face paling even more as he realized what she was talking about. "Please, no!" he pleaded. "Anything but that."

"Too late, Perce." And at those last words, she began tickling his sides, making the boy beneath her squirm and giggle like a toddler.

"Noo, Ann'beth! Sto-hop!" he begged in between his snorts.

"Annabeth," Sally reprimanded, though there was a smile on her lips. "We're guests. This isn't our home."

The girl immediately stopped tickling Percy, finally remembering that they had an audience. She got up, her face pink, and helped her friend up from the ground. They were both out of breath, flushed, and smiling. The twins were grinning and their eyes were twinkling with mischief. Percy nudged Annabeth, grinning a little. "They remind me of the Stolls."

Annabeth's eyes focused in on the twins, narrowing as she looked them up and down. Her hands flew, one to her pocket—where she kept her invisibility cap—and one to her sheath—where her bronze dagger was resting. Percy rolled his eyes when he saw what she was doing. "Seriously, Wise Girl? I honestly doubt that they could steal like the Stolls," he whispered, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Still," she said, her eyes still narrowed. "You never know, Percy."

He didn't what he found so funny about this, but those words broke down his already-weak barriers and he began hysterically laughing. He could see his mom shaking her head fondly, a smile tugging at her lips. He just barely heard a voice murmur, "I swear he wasn't this mad when we met them." Percy distinguished the voice as his brother's.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes as Percy tried his hardest to stop laughing. He didn't know what he found so funny, but even as Dumbledore spoke, he couldn't help that a few giggles—they weren't giggles, they were chuckles, he wasn't a toddler but of course, Annabeth would say otherwise—escaped past his lips. Annabeth discreetly smacked the back of his head. "Shut up, Percy," she snapped.

"Molly, Arthur, and children, there is something I need to tell you. The Greek gods exist."

"Wha—?" Arthur said, puzzled before the headmaster held up a hand.

"Please, let me explain." And so he did. Although they were completely confounded, they seemed to trust Dumbledore and they believed him.

"Albus, may I ask, why are you telling us this?" Molly questioned, her eyes a little wide as she took in the information.

"Because our two young Potters here are the sons of Poseidon, the god of the seas."

"That isn't possible! Their father is James Potter," Percival exclaimed.

"You are half-correct, Mr. Weasley. The nights when Harry and Percy were conceived, Poseidon possessed James and made sure to mix his... semen in with James's."

The third oldest Weasley boy nodded, his entire face a vivid salmon color, clashing horribly with his bright red hair. "Oh..."

"Now, are there any questions?"

Percy hesitated for a moment but ended up deciding to speak up. "Who knows I'm technically a Potter?"

"Only your father and mother's closest friends and some trusted members of the Order," he answered.

"The Order?" Annabeth inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "Which of Harry and Percy's parents' friends?"

"Nothing you children should fret over," Dumbledore responded evenly, his hands clasped.

"Why shouldn't we?" Harry challenged. "Answer me that, Professor. Why shouldn't we worry about that?"

The headmaster seemed to ponder for a moment before replying. "Because you're children. Let the adults worry about those things."

Percy rolled his eyes. _Last time I checked, we're also demigods. We _can't _let adults worry about our things_, he mused.

"Now, about your lessons," Dumbledore continued as he turned to face Percy and Annabeth. "My mother, Hecate, will be going over everything learned in your first year and second year. Harry, Ronald, Ginevra, you may feel free to study with them. Ms. Granger is meeting up with you at Diagon Alley tomorrow and returning with you to spend the rest of her summer with you, I believe?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Well then, I suppose she'll want to join you, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase, in learning your first year."

"Of course, she will," Ron grumbled fondly with an eye roll.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have a particular sparkle in them as he chuckled. "I believe Mother will begin teaching on the 14th of August."

"Why not tomorrow after we return from Diagon Alley?" Ginny inquired. "Wouldn't it be better for them if they started early?"

"So that you can rest. Yesterday _was_ hectic and I reckon tomorrow will be a tad hectic as well. Also, happy birthday, Miss Weasley, though I do believe I am a day late?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, but thank you, Professor."

"I should leave you all to your activities. But a few things, before I leave." He turned to Sally. "Sally, this is the money for your stay at the Leaky Cauldron. The gold coins are Galleons, the silver coins are Sickles, and the bronze coins are Knuts."

Sally hesitated to take the money. "Albus, is there any way I can pay you back?"

Mrs. Weasley decided to intervene. "Please, Albus, Sally, I insist. Sally, you must stay here, with your son. I know if I were you, I would not want to be separated from my children if I could help it," she said kindly.

"Molly, I would be imposing. I would already be invading your space enough by Flooing here every day."

"Sally, you would most definitely not be imposing. It would be nice to have you here, as I don't have any company other than my husband, four teenage boys, and a 12-year-old girl. That isn't including, of course, our guests."

Percy's mother bit her lip in contemplation and hesitation, but a look from the older mother made her sigh. "Is there any way I can repay you? And I won't take no for an answer."

Mrs. Weasley smiled softly. "You can help me cook. It'd be nice to have a helping hand, especially with this many people, half of which are teenagers who eat everything in sight."

Albus Dumbledore clapped his hands together, giving the two women a knowing smile as if he knew that they were going to be great friends (which they probably were). "Now that _that_ is taken care of, here is the key to your vault, Ms. Chase."

He handed Annabeth a small silver key, and she took it with a look of confusion. "This is the key to the Blishwick vault. Your biological grandparents were Blishwicks. The line ended when they sent your brother away to America, realizing he was a squib and his only sibling, Pandora, married into the Lovegood family."

"Oh, that's my friend's mum," Ginny commented randomly.

"Also, what classes would you like to take? You can choose as many electives as you would like, of course with a minimum of two, though I urge you to only take three at most." He summoned a list and showed it to the two demigods. The list read:

_Arithmancy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Divination_

_Muggle Studies_

_Study of Ancient Runes_

Each subject listed a description of the subject underneath **(though I'm too lazy to type it)**. "I think," Percy said," I'll take Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes."

Dumbledore nodded, then faced towards Annabeth. "I want to take Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Study of Ancient Runes," she decided.

The headmaster nodded again. "Very well then. I really must be going now. Good day to you all."

He went to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of the powder that was in a bowl beside the fireplace, and threw it down. "Headmaster's Office!" he shouted. A green flame rose from the fireplace as the headmaster disappeared. Once he was gone, the flame went with him.

"Whoa," Percy murmured.

Harry walked over to him and grinned. "_That's_ what we call Flooing."

Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before Percy broke it again. "Ginny, Dumbledore said something about yesterday being your birthday?"

Confused, Ginny nodded, while Molly muttered, "_Professor_ Dumbledore_."_

"So your birthday is exactly a week before mine," he mused. Then he winced. "Sorry for interrupting your day, yesterday. Now I feel bad for not getting you a gift."

"It's fine. You didn't know. Plus, we planned on having a birthday dinner today."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "And now, we can have one for you, when your birthday comes next Sunday. Now, Percy, you'll be staying in Bill and Charlie's old room. Percy, Harry's younger brother, I mean," she added hastily when she noticed the look of confusion on her son's face. "Annabeth, you'll be sharing with Ginny. Sally, dear, I'm not too sure where to put you."

"Mrs. Weasley," Percy started, "I can take the couch and my mom can take the room I was going to stay in."

His mother glared at him. "Perseus Jackson," Percy winced at the tone, "you will be taking the room and I'll take the couch."

"Mom, I'm trying to be a gentleman here. What kind of person would I be if I just let you take the couch?"

"Percy—"

"Fine, I'll take the room," he interrupted, successfully cutting his mother off before she began her tirade.

"Good."

**/LLB/**

Later in the afternoon, everyone decided to spend time in the living room, getting to know their guests. Arthur was reading, sitting in a loveseat with his wife, who became quick friends with Sally. Sally was sitting in an armchair next to the loveseat and she and Molly were chatting it up. Percival had gone back upstairs, wanting to stay in the quiet solitude that was his room. The rest of the kids sat near each other, getting to know each other. Fred and George had immediately taken a liking to Harry's brother, calling him "the fun Percy." Annabeth and Ginny became friends quickly as well, seeing that they both had fiery personalities and took no crap from people. Harry became fond of his brother, though they only knew each other for two days. Ron also grew a bit fond of Percy, sharing his older brothers' opinion of him being "the fun Percy."

Eventually, the two mothers in the room stood at once. "We're going to prepare Ginny's birthday dinner," Molly explained at everyone's quizzical looks before she and Sally walked to the kitchen. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment and went back to doing their own thing.

"Why don't we play Wizard's Chess?" Ron suggested as he stood.

Harry groaned. "I don't want to play chess, you always win!"

"Wizard's Chess?" Annabeth asked curiously as she walked over to where Ron was setting the board up.

"You don't know what Wizard's Chess is?" he gaped.

Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. "You realize that they were raised by Muggles?"

"Right," he acknowledged with a blush.

"How do you play?" the daughter of Athena asked, sitting across from Ron, deciding to play against him.

"It's like normal chess," Harry explained, sitting in front of them along with Percy, Ginny, Fred, and George. Arthur just stayed in his spot, hiding his smile behind the book he was reading. "The only difference is that there's magic involved."

"No?" Percy muttered under his breath. "I thought it was called Wizard's Chess because it was invented by some dude named Wizard."

Fred, George, and Ginny snickered as Harry nudged his little brother with his elbow. "Shut it, Perce," he grumbled in response.

"I like him already," Fred whispered to his brother and sister. They nodded in agreement, hiding grins.

"You just tell what piece to move where and they move by themselves," Harry told her.

Annabeth nodded and looked at the board. "That seems... simple enough."

Ron grinned cockily. "Good luck beating me, Annabeth."

She just raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, Ron. I _am _one of the daughters of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Plus, I've played enough chess in my life. We have weekly competitions in the Athena cabin, you know."

A snicker came from Percy. "Is that why every Wednesday none of you will leave the cabin except for mealtimes?" he asked, trying to keep in his laughter.

Her tanned cheeks turned a red hue. "Shut up Percy, you're distracting me," she retorted as she ordered one of her pieces to move.

Ron frowned in contemplation as if trying to decide where to move his piece. George shrugged, watching the game intently. "I don't know, Ron_ is_ rather good."

"Neither of us can beat him, and we were the ones who taught him!" Fred exclaimed, looking at his brother with a bit of pride.

"They looked like they're tied up," a voice said from behind them. Percy immediately tensed as he looked behind him, but calmed down when he realized that it was just Arthur Weasley. He was also staring at the game closely, Percy realized as he turned back to the game.

"I'd be ashamed if we weren't," Annabeth told him, moving another one of her chess pieces. "I usually get in the top three places during our—"—a giggle from Percy and Annabeth's cheeks reddened—"—chess competitions. Of course, I played all the time when I was little while I stayed away from everyone." She grew tense and looked as if she were berating herself for saying that out loud. Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort her. It seemed to work as she began to relax a little.

Ron nodded and told his own "backstory," if you will. "I played all the time, and I kept playing until I beat everyone in the house. Now it's just boring to play against them, and other people." Ron smirked. "Especially Harry."

Said person rolled his eyes and smirked back. "And what would Hermione say if she finds out that your ego has grown that much bigger while she was gone?"

The redheaded boy paled and nudged Harry's shoulder not-so-gently. "Shut up," he growled.

The room was silent for a few moments as they watched the chess game between Annabeth and Ron go on. "Checkmate!" Ron shouted gleefully.

Annabeth stood up, fuming. "I only lost because the whole magic thing threw me off!" she defended. When Percy let out a laugh, she huffed. "Seriously! I want a rematch!"

Ron smirked cockily. "You're such a sore loser," he teased, "but why not? There's nothing else to do."

**/LLB/**

Everyone's eyes flew back-and-forth as they followed the two opponents' movements. "Checkmate!" Annabeth stood triumphantly. Ron was looking down at the board in shock.

Ginny's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. "That's the first time Ron lost a game since I was 5."

"I want a rematch! Ginny was distracting me," Ron accused. His sister glared at him, but he ignored her.

Now Annabeth was the one to smirk cockily. "Who's the sore loser now? I wouldn't mind a rematch, though."

And they continued like this until dinner. Ron ended winning more games than Annabeth, but they were pretty evenly matched. The blonde grudgingly admitted defeat, keeping the smirk on Ron's face, even during dinner.

Everyone was now gathered around the dinner table, squeezed together. "Thank you for all the help, Sally! I appreciate it," Molly told her gratefully.

Sally, however, just waved her off as she saw everyone digging in with vigor. "Please, Molly. I love cooking. It was no hassle. Not many things are more satisfying than finishing a meal, and seeing that everyone is enjoying it."

The older woman nodded. "Yes, I agree."

Ron leaned back in his seat, patting his belly in satisfaction. "That was good, Mum. Oh, and Ms. Jackson," he added. Then he frowned. "There's pudding, isn't there?"

Molly shook her head. "Of course there is, Ron. This is Ginny's _birthday _dinner, remember?"

Ron gave her a sheepish look. "Right."

As everyone cleaned up, Sally and Molly started bringing out the cake. When they set it down, Percy frowned. "I thought there was supposed to be pudding, not cake," he muttered to Annabeth.

The blonde just facepalmed in response. "Pudding is what they call dessert in England," she explained exasperatedly.

"How did you know that?"

"I've read books by English authors, now shut up."

"Well geez, okay then."

They all sang Happy Birthday to the birthday girl, who was smiling widely. She blew out the candles, which were running around on the cake. Percy sighed and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "I am now, officially, the youngest human being in the house."

Ginny turned around to look at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm only a week older than you.

"Yeah, exactly, ya old lady," he teased.

She shook her head as she glanced at Annabeth, who was also shaking her head. "How do you deal with him every day?"

"I don't know, honestly. I kinda just scare him into submission."

Ginny tilted her head slightly, making a noise of contemplation. "Huh, that might work."

"Um, guys? I'm right here," Percy stated, gesturing to himself.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "And?"

He turned away from them. "Alright then," he muttered, annoyed.

Then, came Ginny's gifts. She had gotten many gifts, including a pair of radish earrings from a friend that was in her year (apparently, Ginny's friend had a matching pair of her own). Percy, Annabeth, and Sally felt bad that they hadn't gotten her a gift, but Ginny assured them it was fine.

Percy frowned thoughtfully. "Can I make ice?"

Annabeth just shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, ice is water, just in solid form. You can make water into vapor, can't you? When you're drying yourself?"

His eyes lit up as he turned to her and his frown lifted upwards into a small grin. "You're right! Let's try."

"Careful," she warned. "I don't want a repeat of what happened at the lake."

Sally glanced over at them, giving her son a frown. "Definitely not."

He just waved them off and pointed a finger at the sink. Water shot out of the faucet and raced towards Percy, stopping a few feet in front of him and forming a ball. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him, looking on in awe. Percy clenched his hand into a fist, and the water tightened into a smaller ball. He turned to the Weasley family. "What are some of Ginny's favorite things?"

Fred and George glanced at each other before turning to Percy. "Harry," they suggested. Harry and Ginny's face simultaneously flushed, though the former had a look of confusion **(obliviousness runs in the Potter family)** and the latter had an embarrassed expression. Ron snickered at their faces, while Percival and Molly shared an exasperated look and Arthur was very clearly trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Quidditch," Ron said once he calmed down, though he had a tiny smirk on his face.

"Quidditch?" Percy asked.

Ron looked at him, affronted. "You don't know what Quidditch is?" he asked incredulously.

"Muggle-raised," Ginny hissed.

"Right, I forgot."

Harry snorted. "'Course you did." He then turned to his brother. "It's a game with people flying on brooms."

"You mean witches _do_ fly on brooms?" Percy questioned with a laugh.

"Yep. You should've seen my face during the first flying lessons."

Annabeth suddenly sat up. "Is it mandatory?"

Ginny nodded. "Only for the first years, though."

"So we'll learn it in our lessons with Hecate," the blonde stated.

Percy paled immediately, shaking his head. "Oh no. I don't fly."

"We flew on the pegasi to camp," Ron pointed out.

"That's different," Percy snapped, looking nervous at just the thought of being that high up in the air without a pegasus. "My dad—er, half-father? Whatever—created pegasi, so that's different. It's like the mutual turf between them. If I'm in the air on anything else, _Lord Zeus_ wouldn't hesitate to strike me down."

"But I'm Poseidon's son as well, and I'm Seeker on the Quidditch team," Harry mentioned. "I've been Seeker for two years, and I haven't died yet."

Annabeth tilted her head in thought. "Percy, maybe this counts as mutual turf as well, since you _are_ a wizard, meaning you're a descendant of Hecate. Flying on brooms would be on Hecate's turf, right?"

Percy mulled this over for a moment before grinning at his friend. "You're a genius, Annabeth! I'll ask when our lessons start."

The youngest Weasley suddenly chuckled, interrupting them from their conversation. "Weren't we just talking about my favorite things?"

"Right, right," the demigod wizard acknowledged. "So what else do you like?"

"Horses are cool," she said with a shrug.

"I think so too," Percy told her as his grin grew wider **(WHAT PERCY JUST SAID REMINDS ME OF FROSCH FROM FAIRY TAIL, UGH FROSCH IS SO ADORABLE)**. "I think we'd better just stick to Quidditch, though. Do you have a favorite team or a favorite player?"

Ginny nodded, before running to her room. A few seconds later, she came back out with a poster of a Quidditch team called "The Holyhead Harpies." With difficulty, Percy molded the water into a model of the team standing together. He kept in the air as Ginny walked around it, inspecting the large model. She nodded in approval. "It's amazing," she complimented.

"Okay, let's try turning this to ice," Percy murmured to himself, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He closed his eyes and tried imagining the water slowly freezing to ice.

After he heard a quiet cracking sound, he heard Annabeth's voice exclaiming, "You're doing it! Keep doing whatever you're doing, Perce."

He made a quiet groaning sound from the effort. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he fought the urge to shrug it off and instead opened one eye a little. He realized with a jolt that he was swaying and that the hand belonged to Annabeth. She looked a bit concerned, but he just shrugged her off. He was perfectly fine, though a little tired. He opened both eyes and checked on the model. With a proud grin, he realized that the model was almost done freezing. "Ginny," he called, "how's the model looking?"

The redhead walked around it once again before nodding. "Looks great. Just one question?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you going to keep it frozen?"

He froze for a moment before relaxing. "I figured there was probably a spell for that. If not, I can just ask Hecate to keep it frozen."

"Well," Molly suddenly said, stepping close to the model and inspecting it, "there is a spell for that. You didn't have to try to freeze it, because the spell freezes water and keeps it that way until someone uses the counterspell."

Percy sighed and fell onto his butt, exhausted but grinning proudly. "I'm done freezing it. You can use the spell to permanently freeze it now," he told Mrs. Weasley, holding his hands up to keep the model in the air.

She took her wand out and pointed it at the model. "_Glacius._" As the light blue light from the wand died down, Percy could see that it looked the same, but he supposed it wouldn't change much considering that it was already frozen.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, before pulling the ice model towards him until it landed in his hands. He smiled widely as he handed it to the birthday girl, who was looking at it in awe. "Happy Birthday, Ginny." He slowly sank onto the ground as he said this, clearly fatigued.

She beamed down at him. "Thank you, Percy."

"'Welcome," he said tiredly, falling onto his back.

"That was cool," Fred complimented, grinning.

"Can you do that too?" George asked Harry, sharing a matching grin with his brother.

Harry just shrugged, looking excited at the prospect of doing what his brother could with the water powers. Percy lifted his head off the ground a bit so that he could look at them. "Probably. It depends on Poseidon, but we most likely have the same powers."

Harry grinned. "Cool," he commented, walking over to his brother and pulling him up.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Ron broke it. "Annabeth, you up for another game of Wizard's Chess?"

The blonde grinned. "Sure."

**/LLB/**

After their many games of chess, Annabeth and Ron found that they were evenly matched, though Ron won a few more games than the blonde. Harry, Percy, Ginny, and the twins had an active conversation about many things, ranging from embarrassing moments from childhood to Quidditch while the adults in the room had conversations about their kids (because what else do parents talk about?). Eventually, Molly declared that it was time for bed.

Everyone bid each other goodnight before heading upstairs, Harry and Ron going up to the top floor, Fred and George going to their shared room, Sally going to the eldest Weasley children's room (though both of the boys had moved out years ago) (also, Percy had managed to convince her during the evening), and Ginny and Annabeth heading to the room on the first floor, which was Ginny's room. Percy stayed in the living room, which was across from the girls' room. Arthur gave him blankets and a pillow, knowing it could get cold at night.

He just stared at the empty fireplace, thinking about nothing. He sat like that for about an hour, until he heard a door creak open. His hand flew to his pocket as the rest of his body tensed and his eyes darted back and forth. "Who's there?" he called out cautiously.

"It's me, Seaweed Brain," a female voice announced, coming from right in front of him. He turned his eyes so that he was looking straight ahead, and saw a blonde girl with piercing grey eyes that were clear, even in the moonlit living room.

"Annabeth," he sighed in relief. The girl smiled and walked over to him so that she was sitting on the sofa next to him and pulled the blanket over her.

"Why are you still up?" Annabeth asked, clearly just trying to make conversation.

"Couldn't sleep. Why are _you _still up?" he reciprocated.

She shrugged. "Same as you. Ginny fell asleep a while ago and I was bored."

"What are you most excited about?" he asked suddenly.

"Just getting to do magic in general," the daughter of Athena admitted, smiling.

Percy nodded. "Me too. I can't wait to get my wand!" he exclaimed.

They talked and talked until eventually, Annabeth fell asleep on his shoulder. _She's adorable when she sleeps_, he realized, stroking a stray curl from her face.

He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face, thinking about how amazing his day had been. He spent time with his older brother, his brother's best friend, and his family. He learned that he could freeze water, about his upcoming lessons with Hecate, and his trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow where he would get his school books and his _wand_!

_"Perseus Jackson," a British feminine voice called out from behind him._

_He turned around and saw a blonde woman with bright green eyes. "Who are you?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. If the lady was offended by the impromptu question, she didn't show it._

_"I am Hecate, the goddess of magic," she declared.  
_

_Percy promptly fell to one knee, giving Hecate a low bow. "I, uh, apologize for my rudeness, Lady Hecate."_

_"It is nothing worries," she murmured, something akin to amusement in her voice. "Stand, Perseus." __He did so and looked her in the eyes. "I believe you have already talked to my son, Albus?"_

_"Yes, milady," he replied with a nod.  
_

_"So he explained how I will be coming to teach you your lessons?"_

_"Yes, milady," Percy confirmed. He hesitated for a moment, wanting to ask a question but was wondering if it would sound rude. "Lady Hecate?" At her nod, he continued. "Um, why _are _you going to teach us? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but as a goddess, don't you have more important things to do?"_

_He immediately flinched back, expecting the goddess to become furious at the fact that he was questioning her. When nothing happened, he tentatively looked back up. She was simply looking down at him with a neutral expression. "I wish to teach you because you and Annabeth are demigods and wizards at the same time. They are rare and they usually end up becoming very powerful. Well, they are rare from other gods. All my children are born witches and wizards, and they are all exceptionally powerful. My son, for example, is extremely powerful and has defeated many dark wizards over the years."  
_

_"Does that mean that there are demigod wizards at Hogwarts?"_

_"Yes, there are. Not too many, but a few. I will be coming to the Burrow and will commence your teachings the day after your excursion to Diagon Alley. Do you have any more questions? If not, I shall let you rest peacefully."_

_"Just one more," he told her. "If I fly on a broom, will I get struck down by Zeus? Annabeth says I might not, because brooms are in your area."_

_Hecate gave a small smile. "The daughter of Athena certainly is a clever one, isn't she? She is, in fact, accurate. Similar to how pegasi are in your father's area, brooms are in my area, and so it is, as you call it, 'mutual turf.' If that is all, goodnight, Perseus."_

_He smiled and gave one last bow. "Goodnight, Lady Hecate."_

**/LLB/**

"Come on, everyone, pile into the car!" Arthur shouted, effectively getting everyone's attention.

They had a hasty breakfast, Molly rushing everyone when she told them that they were supposed to meet the Grangers at noon by the Leaky Cauldron. It was currently around 10 and everyone still had to take showers. They had taken showers in order from oldest to youngest, leaving Percy to shower last. The twins argued about which one of them would go in first, until Arthur broke in, saying that Fred was born first. That left Fred running into the bathroom gleefully, smirking at his brother smugly while George sulked and sat in the hallway outside. Percy ventured to lift his spirits by turning Fred's warm water cold.

"How does Fred like his water?" Percy remembered asking, sitting next to George in the hallway.

George thought for a moment before responding in his beautiful British accent. **(Like seriously, British people sound so amazing and proper. I'm American if you couldn't tell.) **"He likes showering with warm water. Why?"

Percy grinned. "Ah, you know. My water powers and everything. I can change the temperature of the water."

The "younger" half of the Weasley twins grinned mischievously, looking down at Percy in admiration. "He hates when water is cold," he admitted, smirking. The black-haired boy nodded, considering his suggestion.

A moment later, everyone in the house, and probably the neighborhood, heard a high-pitched shriek coming from the bathroom. George and Percy's snickers could be heard from the hallway, though no one heard it except for one Fred Weasley. He jumped out of the bathroom, his towel around his waist as he shivered. He looked around for the giggles until he caught his twin's eye. Next to him was Harry's little brother, Percy Jackson.

"It was you!" Fred exclaimed, pointing at Percy.

Percy feigned an innocent expression. "What was me? And please, Freddy, it's impolite to point."

He groaned and said, "You know what you did, Percy. You changed the temperature of my water from warm to cold!"

George looked at him strangely, inwardly grinning. "Forge, you know the bath does that all the time. Plus, you can't be surprised that there's no hot water after people using it before you."

"Then why are you laughing?" he asked, hoping to get them to admit that Percy manipulated the temperature of the water.

"If you heard someone scream like a baby, wouldn't you laugh?" the son of Poseidon defended.

He glared for a moment before calming down and grinning at them. "That's a useful trick, Percy."

"I know. It'll be useful in pranking many more unsuspecting victims," he told them, grinning mischievously.

"Well then, it's your turn to shower, George."

By the time they were all done, Molly was screaming that they were late, but she didn't let anyone leave until Arthur finally shouted for everyone to get in the car. They all climbed inside, the youngest kids (Percy, Annabeth, Ginny, Harry, and Ron) sat in the back while the adults and the older kids squeezed into the front. Luckily for them, they had the inside of the car magically enlarged so that the group of 11 would fit in the car.

"What time is it?" Percival asked his father.

The older man cast a quick _Tempus _spell. "It is 30 minutes to 12."

By the time they arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron, it was almost 1 o'clock. Hermione was waiting outside the Leaky Cauldron with her parents, who were looking around impatiently. Everyone quickly exited the car, which drove away as soon as they all got out, and greeted the Grangers.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," Molly explained sincerely.

Mrs. Granger waved her off. "It's fine, but we need to get going. We have to head to work. Bye, sweetheart," she said, giving her daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She looked up at them and smiled. "Have a good afternoon!" Then she and Mr. Granger walked off, presumably towards their car.

Hermione stepped towards them, smiling. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! Hey Ginny, Ron, Harry." She gave each of the last three a hug before turning to her three acquaintances. "Hello, Ms. Jackson. Hi Percy, hi Annabeth."

The three of them waved. Sally smiled at the young girl warmly. "Please, call me Sally."

"Well, let's get going now," Arthur said, leading all of them towards the Leaky Cauldron. They stepped inside, greeted the barman, and walked towards the back. Percy and Annabeth were both confused, but that was to be expected, considering they were still being introduced to the wizarding world. Sally knew some things about the wizarding world. After all, her favorite older sister (obviously not Petunia) was a witch.

As Percival tapped the brick, Percy turned to his mom and Harry. "So, we have an Aunt Petunia, right?"

Harry and Sally nodded. "And our mother's name is Lily?" he asked.

They nodded once again as Percy smiled. "So, are you named after some kind of flower?"

The oldest Potter laughed and looked to his aunt for confirmation. Sally chuckled and nodded. "Yes, actually. I was named after a flower called Sally Holmes Climbing Rose. My full name is Sally Rose Evans, though it's now Jackson."

"So our grandparents had a thing for flowers, I'm guessing," Harry assumed with a chuckle.

"Well, I'd be a bit concerned if they didn't. After all, my mother gardened in her free time."

"Alright, where to first?" Annabeth asked.

"Gringotts," Hermione stated but elaborated upon seeing the younger girl's confused face. "The Wizard Bank."

A sudden look of understanding formed on her face. "Oh, is that where the Blishwick vault is?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes."

"But _I_ don't have any money," Percy admitted.

Harry just rolled his eyes before he slung an arm over Percy's shoulder. "Percy, being my younger brother, we share a vault. We are both Potters, no matter what your last name is."

"That's _your _money, though," he objected.

Harry sighed frustratedly, before turning to his younger brother and staring him straight in the eyes. "_It's our money_, not just mine, Percy."

He just stayed silent the entire way to Gringotts, though he couldn't help but gasp in amazement when he saw Gringotts. "Cool," Percy murmured.

"I know, right," Annabeth said back, her eyes wide as she took in the building. As they entered through the giant bronze doors, they passed by a small humanoid creature dressed in a red and gold uniform. Percy waved to it, but it just grunted and looked away.

"Goblin," Harry whispered to the two younger kids. They nodded in acknowledgment.

When they reached the silver doors, Percy frowned in confusion. "What does that say?" he whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Percy."

"Right, right," he said, remembering that she was dyslexic as well. As smart as Annabeth was, it was easy to forget that she couldn't read either. Well, they could work through it, but it took a while (of course, Annabeth could work through dyslexia faster than he could).

"You can't read?" Ron blurted out. Percy and Annabeth simultaneously turned red, however, while Annabeth held her head up high, Percy just lowered his eyes to the ground for a moment before staring up at the redhead defiantly.

Hermione glared at him, smacking the back of his head while his mother shrieked, "_Ronald Bilius Weasley!_"

"We're dyslexic," Annabeth explained to them. "Most demigods are, along with being ADHD. The dyslexia is there because our brains are programmed to read Greek and Latin, not English. We have ADHD because we have battlefield reflexes. Most of us have both dyslexia and ADHD, like Percy and I, but there are a few who only have one or the other or even neither. Which reminds me, Harry, are you dyslexia or ADHD?"

Harry shrugged in response. "I know I'm not _dyslexic_. I'm not sure if I have ADHD or not, I've never really been to the doctor's."

"Hmm," Percy mumbled. "So, what does that say?"

"It says something about not trying to steal from the bank because that'd be stupid," Ron summed up with an apologetic look.

Once they reached the front table, Arthur started talking to the goblin. "We need to get to the Potter vault and the Blishwick vault.

"Do you have the keys?" the goblin grunted.

Harry pulled a key out of his jean pocket as Annabeth did the same. They handed the two keys to Arthur, who, in turn, showed the keys to the goblin. "Alright," he said. "You'll need a goblin to take you down. Griphook!"

Another goblin came over to them, grunted, then lead them over to the cart. "Who's going?" Hermione asked, then backtracked. "Well, obviously Harry, Percy, and Annabeth are, but who else?"

"What about Aunt Sally?" Harry suggested. She nodded uncertainly, then they all climbed into the cart after Griphook.

"We'll wait here," Molly told them, smiling reassuringly.

The ride down was terrifying. Sally was holding on to the cart so tight that her knuckles were white and her face was a horrible shade of green. Percy and Annabeth were both holding on tightly as well, their usually tanned faces completely pale. As for Harry, he was sitting calmly, as he had ridden this cart twice before and it had been the same. He hadn't been terrified the first time, and he certainly wasn't terrified now.

The cart suddenly stopped at the first vault, and Sally immediately hurled over the side of the cart, her hair hanging in front of her. Percy was right next to her, just barely suppressing his gags. Between the smell of his mother's vomit and his nausea from the ride down here, he almost threw up right then and there. However, he was able to keep it down because the bile just rose up his throat, before sinking back down, leaving his throat hurting from the stomach acid and a nasty aftertaste. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Harry shakily got out of the cart, though other than that, they were fine.

"Hurry up," Griphook barked. Sally and Percy climbed out of the cart weakly before slowly walking over to the vault doors, where Griphook, Harry, and Annabeth were standing. "The key?" he asked Annabeth impatiently.

She nodded before getting the key from her jean pocket. Once the blonde fished **(hehe) **the small silver object out of her pocket, she handed it to the short creature. Griphook grunted before he stuck the key into the keyhole and turned. As the doors opened, all four of them caught glimpses of all the gold, silver and bronze coins. When the large doors opened completely, Annabeth couldn't help but gasp as she saw the thousands _of each coin_ lying untouched in the vault, along with what appeared to be some family heirlooms, and it was _all _hers. This was the most money she'd ever seen in her entire life. Now, Annabeth wasn't one for money, other than paying for her needs and _occasionally_, what she wanted, but of course, she was looking around in amazement. I mean, who wouldn't be if they found out that they were rich because they had inherited money and other things from their ancestors? She grabbed a bag that was in the corner and took a small portion from the pile of coins. Once she thought she had enough (though she didn't know how much was enough, so she probably took _way_ too much, but she had to buy a gift for Percy anyway), she stood and walking to the doors, nodding to Griphook as she did.

They all grudgingly clambered back into the big cart, before Griphook smirked, the cart suddenly lurching forward and swiftly disappearing down the slope. Before they knew it, they stopped at a vault that had even bigger doors than the other. Also, unlike the other vault, the doors on this one seemed to be gold.

"Isn't gold super malleable, or something like that?" Percy asked, confused. "What of protection is that?"

Griphook rolled his eyes and scowled. "It is a special kind of gold. It is as strong as iron."

Annabeth tilted her head. "Is it Imperial Gold?" she asked. At Griphook's nod, she nodded as well. "Yeah, Imperial Gold is a lot like Celestial Bronze. We use it for a few weapons, but most of them are Celestial Bronze because it's stronger."

Percy pursed his lips in thought. "Does that mean that there are other godly metals that work well on monsters?"

"Yup," she replied.

"The key?" Griphook snapped.

Harry hastily nodded before stuffing his hand into his pocket and digging out a small gold key. He handed it to Griphook, who snatched it from his hand and shoving it into the keyhole and turning it. Once the doors opened, Annabeth regretted her previous sentence. _This _was the most money she had ever seen in her entire life.

Harry casually took a bag from the corner and stuffed enough money for both him _and _his little brother—he still couldn't get over that, but then again, he thought he had no family except the Dursleys for 12 years and he only met his brother two days ago—and some more to buy a gift for Percy's birthday, which was in five days.

**/LLB/**

"Alright, where to first?" Sally asked.

Molly grabbed Percival's school supply list. "Okay, the Apothecary, to replenish your potion ingredients."

On their way to the ingredient shop (that's what Percy was going to call it and no one could change his mind), they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was many people in the group's favorite shop. Of course, curious about what the crowd was for, they all pushed through (even Percy, because he _was _curious) to find a broom. _The Firebolt_, to be exact. By the look on Harry's face, he could tell that he wanted this badly. Percy had to admit, he kind of wanted a broom too so he could fly on one, maybe even try out for the Quidditch team someday.

"Away from the shop!" Molly barked, scaring her husband and Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, and Harry and Percy into trotting back to her submissively. "Good."

"Oi! Harry, Ron!" two male voices exclaimed at the same time.

The two boys turned around, only to see Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, two of their roommates. "Hey guys," Ron said with a grin. Harry was grinning as well.

Dean and Seamus examined the rest of the family, nodding in greeting to Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny, before resting their eyes on Percy and Annabeth. "Who are these two?" Seamus blurted. "This one—"—he nodded to Percy—"—looks like he could be your little brother, Harry!"

"They're new Hogwarts students, but they were late since they never got their letters for some reason. And as for that last comment..." Harry trailed off with a grin.

"Blimey, he isn't..." Dean didn't finish his sentence as he examined the shorter Harry-look-alike. "He is, isn't he! He's your younger brother," he whispered urgently.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore's going to announce it during the Welcome Feast," Harry warned him. "His name is Perseus, but we call him Percy for short—"—Percy grinned and waved at them politely—"—and the blonde—"—Annabeth glared at him and growled—"—girl's name is Annabeth, she's his friend. They're both Ginny's age."

After getting what they need at the ingredient shop and paying, they went over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get some new robes for Harry, Percy, and Annabeth. Then they went over to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books, where they saw Neville Longbottom getting yelled at by his grandmother.

"—_of all the most irresponsible things, young man, you lose your school supply list? Merlin, child, I swear_—" Augusta Longbottom, a very formidable-looking elderly woman, screeched.

Neville then did something that surprised everyone, including his housemates and his grandmother. "Percy? Annabeth? What are you guys doing here?" he asked, sounding excited.

Percy's eyes widened, then he grinned. "Neville! You're a wizard too? We just found out, like, two days ago."

"Neville, who are these two?" Augusta demanded.

The sandy-haired boy just grinned excitedly. "They attend Camp Half-Blood as well, Gran."

"You're a demigod?" Hermione asked.

"No, I am. Which means he is what we call a legacy. My mother is Demeter," the grandmother explained.

"No wonder you love Herbology so much," the bushy-haired brunette mused.

"Why am I not surprised that both you _and _Annabeth are magical. I'm only surprised that Grover isn't one too since you guys do everything together," Neville joked. "Next thing you guys will tell me is that Percy is Harry's brother."

Silence, then—

"You're joking!" he exclaimed. "No wonder you two look so alike. Does that mean you're the son of Poseidon too?"

Harry nodded affirmatively. "And Hermione was blessed by Athena?" Neville guessed.

Annabeth smirked and Hermione blushed. "Nope. No god has messed with Hermione," Annabeth denied.

"Darn, I was so sure," he sighed.

Then, Augusta cleared her throat. "So I assume that you are Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase? Neville told me all about you two, and how you went on that quest this past summer."

The two demigods nodded. "Yes, ma'am," they chorused.

"Well, we must get going," she told them, then turned to the adults. "It's good to see you again, Molly, Arthur. Hello, young lady. Who are you?"

Sally smiled politely. "I am Sally Rose Jackson-Evans." Augusta raised an eyebrow, and she explained further. "Lily Potter was my sister."

The elderly woman nodded and ushered Neville away from the store. Then, the group entered the book shop together. The manager came hurrying to them. _"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"_

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "We'll need 7—"

The manager interrupted with a sob. "Not again!" He put on thick gloves, picked up a walking stick, and proceeded towards the cage of the _Monster Books'_ cage very slowly.

Harry shook his head. "Mr. Weasley, I already have one of those books."

"Okay, then, we'll only need 6 of those books."

Once the manager retrieved all six books (not without getting at least a dozen bites), he smiled weakly. "Anything else I can help with?"

"Yes," Arthur said, then proceeded to go down everyone's booklists. As the manager got all of the books for them, Harry's eyes fell upon a certain book named _Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming_.

_"Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."_

Harry continued staring at the front cover, which showed a massive black dog, as large as a bear. He couldn't help but think that it looked strangely familiar.

"Anything else?" the manager asked, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"No, that's all," Molly told him, smiling politely. "Have a good day, sir."

After the books, they went to get their wands. Ron's new one, and Percy and Annabeth's first ones. They entered the empty shop, as it usually is, and Ollivander immediately went over to them. "Ah, the Weasleys, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. Hello. And you are?" he said, turning his head so that he was looking down at Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm Percy Jackson-Potter," the black-haired boy greeted.

Harry and Sally looked pleasantly surprised at his choice of introduction, and both were smiling. Annabeth nodded at the wandmaker. "Hello, sir. My name is Annabeth Chase."

He nodded and clasped his hands together. "Who would like to go first?"

When he saw that Percy and Annabeth were staring at him, Ron stepped forward. "I would."

"Ah, Ronald Weasley. Which is your wand arm?" When Ron raised his right hand, the man proceeded to measure Ron everywhere, even the space between his big toe and pinky toe.

He ended up trying half a dozen wands before getting to _his _wand. "Try this wand. 14 inches, willow, unicorn tail hair, springy."

Ron sighed and resignedly flicked the wand, his face lighting up in a grin when gold and silver sparks shot out. "Very nice," Ollivander cried out, smiling.

Molly paid 7 galleons for the wand, then Annabeth went up next.

"Try this one: 9 inches, walnut, dragon heartstring, very supple."

She was just about to flick the wand before Ollivander snatched it back and shoved another into her hand.

"13 inches, red oak, phoenix feather, stiff."

Annabeth broke the chair with that one.

"Here, this is 12 inches, holly wood, white river monster spine, and slightly flexible. This wand must have been made by my great-grandfather as _I_ would _never_ use a white river monster spine in making wands."

She flicked the wand and a silver light washed over the room, everyone feeling the warmth radiating from the wand. The blonde smiled widely and happily walked over to pay the seven gold galleons for the wands.

Now, last but not least was Percy. He ended up trying at least two dozen wands—practically the entire shop was destroyed—before he got his wand.

Mr. Ollivander had an excited grin on his face—clearly, he liked a challenge, and that's exactly what Percy was. "Here, Mr. Jackson-Potter, 10 and a half inches. English oak, unicorn tail hair. Very pliable."

Once Percy tiredly flicked the wand, a bright blue-green light emanated from both him _and _his wand. He grinned as Ollivander clapped happily, then followed Harry over to the counter to pay.

On their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they stopped at the Magical Menagerie, upon Ron's suggestion. He wanted to get his pet Scabbers checked over since he had been looking ill ever since they came back from Egypt. Also, Hermione wanted to get her pet for her birthday.

As Ron walked over to the counter, his family stayed near the entrance while Hermione, Percy, and Annabeth looked around. Harry was observing Percy very carefully, trying to see if there was a specific animal that caught his younger brother's eye.

_"It's my rat," _Ron explained to the witch, who pulled out a pair of heavy black spectacles and set them on her face. _"He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."_

Ron pulled out a fat grey rat and set him on the counter, next to the cage of other rats, who all stopped their skipping tricks and hurried to the wire to get a better look.

_"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"_

_"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."_

_"What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely._

_"Er_," Ron mumbled. _The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly. _

_"He's been through the mill, this one," she said._

_"He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively._

_"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch. "Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these—"_

She gestured towards the black rats, who immediately began skipping again. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Show-offs."

_"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," _the witch offered, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

_"Okay," _Ron said, nodding. _"How much — OUCH!"_

Ron's knees buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself towards the fat rat.

_"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" _the witch called as Scabbers shot from between her hands, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then ran for the door.

_"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; _Fred and George followed.

Hermione curiously went up to the ginger cat, who meowed and jumped onto her head. She beamed and took the cat into her arms, petting him. Crookshanks purred softly and Hermione laughed happily.

"How much for him?" she asked cheerfully.

The witch stared open-mouthed for a moment, before shaking out of her stupor. "He's 9 galleons." She shook her head incredulously as Hermione handed her the money. "He's been in here for a long time. No one ever wanted him. I'm glad he's finally found a home," she told her with a smile.

But Harry was barely focussed on the conversation happening over by the counter. He was more focussed on Percy, who was petting a black kitten with light blue eyes in his arms.

"Ah, she's a few weeks old," the witch told Percy, walking up to him. "I'm surprised she's letting you hold her. She hasn't been separated from her siblings since they were first put here. She likes you."

"How much is she?" Percy asked hopefully.

"9 galleons," she replied.

He sighed, and gently placed the kitten back into the cage. The kitten meowed and reached a paw towards him. Percy's face contorted with sadness and wistfulness. Harry smiled to himself, knowing what he was going to get Percy for his birthday.

"How much is this owl?" Annabeth suddenly asked, prompting the saleswitch to walk over to her and inspect the owl.

"Oh, he's 10 galleons. He's a beauty, isn't he?" the witch commented with a smile.

Annabeth nodded vigorously as she handed the galleons to the witch.

"Hey Annabeth, can you talk to owls?" Percy asked both jokingly and curiously at the same time.

"Yes, I can, actually," she told him.

Harry gasped excitedly. "When we get home, you _have _to tell me what Hedwig says and see if I can understand her as well as I think I can."

A few minutes later, they all walked out of the store, Crookshanks in Hermione's arms and a medium-sized cage with a handsome short-eared owl in Annabeth's hands. Ron, Fred, and George walked back towards the group with Scabbers resting comfortably in Ron's pocket.

"You _bought _that monster?" Ron asked incredulously, his mouth hanging open.

Hermione beamed happily. "He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?"

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. _That was a matter of opinion. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms._

Ron scowled. "Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" he grumbled.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" Hermione cooed, rubbing the cat's back soothingly.

_"And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"_

_"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop _worrying_, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."_

_"I wonder why," _Ron told her sarcastically as they entered Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

**/LLB/**

They got back to the Burrow around 3 o'clock, after taking their time to eat their ice cream cones, then using the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron to get back home. Upon their arrival, they realized someone was in the house. Two people, to be exact. One was a tall woman who had long wavy blonde hair and green eyes. The other person was a man who looked much older than the woman. He had long white hair and an equally long white beard. They both had similar features, leading everyone but Percy and Annabeth to believe that she was his granddaughter. Then upon further inspection, they all realized at once that the old man was one Albus Dumbledore, though no one but Percy had an idea who the woman was.

" — cannot just break into their house, it would be more polite to wait until after they've arrived," the older man chided.

"Albus, you may not realize it, but they are already here my silly boy," the woman told Dumbledore with a smile.

When they both faced the group, Percy fell onto one knee and bowed his head low. "Lady Hecate."

Once her friend said this, Annabeth's eyes widened and also fell onto one knee with her head bowed low. "Lady Hecate," she greeted.

"Rise, young demigods," Hecate told them, and they hurried to follow their instructions. "Forgive my intrusion, but I am here to begin my lessons with the youngest son of Poseidon — " — her eyes shifted from Percy to Harry, and back to Percy — " — and the daughter of Athena, though any of you are welcome to join. Presumably, Miss Hermione Granger will want to join?" Her piercing green gaze shifted to the muggle-born witch, who was furiously nodding her head.

"Wait," Percy hesitantly spoke up, "I thought our lessons were starting tomorrow."

The headmaster of Hogwarts sighed at his mother and turned to the other adults in the room. "Yes, well, she decided that she wanted to begin teaching the first year. I apologize for my mother's behavior. The gods tend to... believe they can do what they want."

"It's alright, Albus," Molly told him absentmindedly, still staring wide-eyed at the goddess in her living room.

"Excuse me, Lady Hecate?" Hermione said tentatively. "What, exactly, are the lessons about?"

"It's no problem, Miss Granger. I am catching Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase up so that they do not go into Hogwarts unprepared."

When everyone stayed staring at the goddess, she cleared her throat. Catching the goddess' hint, Molly smiled and grabbed onto Sally's and Arthur's hands. "Let's get lunch started, shall we?" she said before pulling them into the kitchen. "Percival, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny, to your rooms unless you want to join in on the lesson!" she shouted from the kitchen.

Percival, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny piled up the stairs while Dumbledore walked into the kitchen and Percy, Annabeth, and Hermione took their wands out. Hecate nodded and pulled out her own wand. She flicked it and made one long desk appear with three chairs in it. Percy, Annabeth, and Hermione sat down obediently as she walked up to the desk.

"Now," Hecate said, "the first spell we'll be learning is the _Lumos _charm. Would you like to demonstrate, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and swirled her wand in one counter-clockwise loop and she said, "_Lumos._" A light appeared at the tip of her wand.

"You two try now."

They each attempted the charm and succeeded on their first try and Hermione gave a little happy clap for them.

Hecate nodded approvingly. "The counterspell for _Lumos _is _Nox_. Please demonstrate, Miss Granger."

The brunette obediently flicked her wand as she said, "_Nox_," causing the light at the tip of her wand to go out. The two demigods tried it and got it on their first try.

Hecate smiled. "Very good," she complimented. "Try this spell next. The incantation for it is..."

**/LLB/**

By the time it was lunch, they had finished all of the first-year Charms spells correctly. Hecate dismissed them to go eat lunch and they went to stuff their faces (at least, Percy did, along with Ron). After lunch, they hurried back to the desk and she taught them the DADA and Transfiguration spells. Once they cast each spell to her satisfaction, she bid them goodbye and flashed away. The next day, they would be working on first-year Astronomy, Flying, Herbology, and Potions. So basically, they would be learning the subjects that didn't involve spells and involved moving around. The day after, they would learn History of Magic, both first-year _and _second-year.

On Wednesday, the day after they had gone to Diagon Alley, Hecate began teaching them Astronomy, Flying, Herbology, and Potions. Annabeth had found that she had a natural affinity for Astronomy while Percy saw that he had a natural talent for both Flying and Potions. The goddess of magic told him that he had inherited his father's flying skills. He had been rightfully confused for a moment before realizing that she was referring to James Potter, not Poseidon, the god of the seas. Then, when it came to Potions, she told him that he inherited his mother's talent for the subject. Once again, he had been confused before Annabeth rolled her eyes and told him that she meant Lily Potter, not Sally Jackson. Both Hermione and Annabeth had been shocked when they realized how precise Percy was in Potions. In his perspective, Potions was just fun and simple. All he had to do was follow the instructions and make sure he measured his ingredients out correctly. What he didn't realize though was that he was doing better in the first-year Potions then Hermione had in her first year at Hogwarts. Once they had mastered everything, Hecate flashed away hastily. Hermione still couldn't believe how fast they had learned everything in first-year, but she supposed it had something to do with having a goddess teach them.

On Thursday, they had to sit through boring lectures about the History of Magic (well, boring for Percy, at least, it only interested him during certain moments. Annabeth and Hermione were enjoying the lecture though, even Hermione, who had sat through these lectures before), first-year _and _second-year. The lecture for the History of Magic took up the entire day. Hecate had only allowed them breaks to use the bathroom, to eat, and to drink. She also allowed them to ask questions. The only good thing about this lecture, Percy thought, was that they didn't get any homework. Other than that, Percy had trouble staying awake. By the time they had finished, it was late in the night. They all told her to have a good night, and she nodded and flashed away. Annabeth sleepily walked upstairs to the bathroom to change while Hermione went to Ginny's room and Percy stayed in the living room to change. Ever since Hermione arrived at the Burrow, Annabeth had offered to let her stay in Ginny's room while Annabeth stayed in the living room with Percy.

On Friday, Hecate had given them a break, so Molly, Sally, Harry, Hermione, and Annabeth went to Diagon Alley for unknown reasons. Without Annabeth or his brother there, he had no one to hang out with but the Weasley siblings. So he hung out with them, except for the redheaded Percy of course, and he now felt comfortable around them completely. They no longer felt like just strangers. They spent the day joking around with Arthur, playing Quidditch, and, of course, playing pranks on the older Percy.

By the time the quartet arrived home from Diagon Alley, with, suspiciously, no items in their hands, though it certainly _looked _like they were holding something, Percival was fuming, a towel wrapped around his waist, glaring at Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny. He was shouting at the top of his lungs, his ears extremely red. As he shouted at them, the four pranksters were trying to hold in their laughter. Ron, however, who was sitting on the couch, had no qualms about holding in his laughter, which irked Percival to no end.

As Percival ranted, he was waving his hands around. " — _changed the temperature of the water? Was it you, _Perseus — " — Percy flinched at the use of his full name, but otherwise was putting all of his efforts into trying not to laugh — " — _because I know you can manipulate water with your demigod powers. Or was it you two _— " — he pointed to fingers at the twins, who were now letting out a few giggles — " — _using that bloody temperature-changing spell on the water to keep it freezing cold? And who charmed my ink so that after I wrote the words with the ink, it would disappear? Was it you, Ginevra? FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, WILL ONE OF YOU ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTIONS?_" he shouted, causing all of the windows in the house to shatter.

Molly swished her wand. "_Reparo_," she said, restoring all of the windows to their original states.

Percival's face broke out into a relieved grin. That was the final straw. Percy and Ginny sank to their knees, laughing as tears fell out of their eyes. At this display, Fred and George roared with laughter along with Ron. "They've been pulling pranks on me all day! When I went to Dad, he just laughed and went back to play chess with Ron or went to read!"

"Thank for ratting me out, son," Arthur said with a good-natured grin. "Hey, honey," he greeted his wife, kissing her on the cheek. She just glared, provoking the five laughing kids to get serious (or more accurately, scared).

Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny got a good scolding from the angry Weasley matriarch with a smug-looking Percival in the background.

As for Percy, he got a speech expressing Sally's disappointment, which, in his opinion, was worse than any scolding she could give him. Harry and Annabeth quickly rushed up the stairs, Hermione following after them. Percy ended up staying silent for the rest of the day, even during mealtimes. The kids, excluding Percival, kept shooting him concerned looks, but none of them said anything. After dinner, everyone hurried up the stairs with the exception of Arthur, Molly, Sally, Percy, and Annabeth. As Arthur sat at the table, chatting with Molly and Sally, Annabeth washed the dishes, Percy dried the dishes and put them away, Sally wiped the dining table, and Molly wiped the counters. Eventually, Percy worked up the courage to get Molly's attention by tapping her on the shoulder. Sally and Arthur continued the conversation, not noticing them Molly was speaking to Percy. The raven-haired boy apologized sincerely for the stress he had caused Percival. He wasn't just apologizing because of his mother, either. While it was alright to prank at CHB, where everyone was like family and knew each other well, he shouldn't have done it at a house where he was a guest. That's why he was surprised when Molly just laughed it off.

"It's alright, dear," she had told him with an amused smile. "Fred and George and admittedly, sometimes Ginny, do it all the time. Now, that's not an invitation to start pranking all the time. Just make sure you have a lot of fun while you're here." And she winked.

Percy had caught the implications behind what she said, and he finally felt completely at ease. Before, he felt like he was a stranger in a house of strangers, but now he felt at home. Once they had finished cleaning up the kitchen, the adults went upstairs and he and Annabeth stayed in the living room. The two friends ended up pulling an all-nighter together. It was a bad idea since they were going to be exhausted the next day when they would have to learn the second-year spells, but they did it anyway. They even went flying at midnight and only came back at the first signs of sunrise. Percy and Annabeth spent the night playing chess (although Annabeth won every single game), Iris-Messaging Chiron (it was the morning in Long Island, so the centaur was awake), and practicing some of the spells they had learned two days ago.

On Saturday, they were completely exhausted. At breakfast, they were practically falling asleep in their cereal. Once Hecate came, they were sleeping on the desk, Percy's head leaning on his arms and Annabeth's head resting on her hands. Hermione shook them awake and they both tensed, becoming more alert. When they realized there was no danger, they faced Hecate and she began the lesson. They were finished with Charms and were half-way through DADA by the time lunch rolled around. They ate quickly and then hurriedly ran back to Hecate. They finished Transfiguration and DADA just before dinner. Hecate had complimented Annabeth's transfiguration skills, saying that Minerva McGonagall, their transfiguration teacher, would be impressed with Annabeth. Though they were both good at all three subjects, Annabeth excelled in Transfiguration, unlike Percy, who had a bit of trouble with Transfiguration. At the end of the lesson, Percy and Hermione quickly kneeled for Hecate and rushed for the dining table, as Sally had just announced dinner. Annabeth stayed behind to ask Hecate a question. Well, at least, that's what she told Percy and Hermione. She asked Hecate to enchant two leather bracelets for Percy's birthday, which was the next day. Hecate complied with Annabeth's wishes and told the daughter of Athena that she would give them the day off tomorrow.

On Sunday, Percy woke up because of Annabeth pouncing on him. "Happy birthday!" she shouted excitedly. "You're finally 12!"

A hand ruffled Percy's hair. He looked up and saw his mother smiling widely. "Happy birthday, honey," Sally greeted, kissing Percy's forehead.

He smiled and slowly got up from the couch. He stretched his back out like a cat and then hugged his mother.

"Happy birthday, Perce," said a voice that was a little deeper than Percy's. He separated from Sally and whirled around, only to see his older brother.

He smiled widely. "Thanks, Harry."

"Get into the kitchen, all of you," Sally told them. "Breakfast is ready."

As they entered the kitchen, everyone wished Percy a happy birthday and dug into Molly and Sally's delicious meal. "Percy!" Harry shouted as he stood from the table. "I've got a gift for you."

Percy squirmed uncomfortably and looked down at the floor. "Harry, you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," said Harry firmly. Then he grinned again and ran up the stairs. "Stay there!"

Annabeth walked up to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll give you your gift later tonight," she whispered in his ear.

He stared at her confusedly but shrugged. "Okay."

Harry came running downstairs with a medium-sized cage that had something black inside. Percy tilted his head slightly, something that he always did subconsciously when he was confused or intrigued. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Then Harry opened the cage door. The black thing inside of it meowed and pounced onto Percy. When it looked up at him, he saw big light blue eyes staring back at him. "Is she the kitten from the pet shop?" he gasped. His brother nodded and Percy's eyes lit up. "You bought her for me?" he asked hesitantly. When he nodded again, Percy gave him such an adorable look with his sea-green eyes that Harry had to fight the urge to "aww."

For the rest of the day, Percy happily played with the kitten when he wasn't playing Quidditch or eating. He found that he was quite decent at Chaser. Fred, George, and Harry, who were all apart of the Gryffindor Quidditch team told him that he should try out for Chaser if there were any free spots. On each team, since there weren't enough people, they had one Seeker, one Keeper, one Beater, and one Chaser. Harry and Ginny both played Seeker for each team (though Ginny much preferred Chaser), Fred and George played Beater for each team (as usual), Percy and Annabeth (Chase) played Chaser on each team, and Percival and Ron played Keeper for each team. Yes, you read that correctly, _Percival Weasley_ played Keeper. He enjoyed playing Quidditch with his family and loved watching it, though he didn't want to play on the House team. Harry, Fred, Ron, and Percy played on one team and Ginny, George, Percival, and Annabeth played on the other. The first team was called Team Weasley-Potter while the other was called Team Weasley-Chase.

Of course, Team Weasley-Potter ended up winning, as Harry was the seeker, not to mention the rest of the team was pretty good too. Percy, being competitive, rubbed it in Annabeth's face for the rest of the day, as she was also competitive and hated losing. It was only when Annabeth threatened to sic his mom on him that he shut up. They had a nice dinner together, and that was when Percy decided on a name for his kitten.

"Sage," he had said happily. "Her name's Sage."

"Why Sage?" Sally asked. "What's the importance behind the name?"

Percy shrugged. "I dunno. The name's pretty, I guess."

Everyone chuckled a bit. After dinner, everyone stayed behind to help clean up the kitchen, then went upstairs to their rooms. Well, everyone but Percy and Annabeth, who were sleeping in the living room. They both changed into their pajamas and then sat on the couch. "So what'd you get me for my birthday?" Percy asked playfully.

Annabeth rolled her eyes with a small smile and handed him a brown leather bracelet with a disc charm attached to it. The bracelet that he had gotten had _Wise Girl_ engraved on the disc charm. He turned to grin at her and then saw she was pulling on an identic brown leather bracelet. Her disc charm, however, had _Seaweed Brain _engraved on it. "We can communicate through these," Annabeth explained. "I asked Hecate to enchant it at the end of yesterday's lesson. To communicate, we have to say a password, so I figured we could do that right now. Each bracelet will recognize our voices, so we don't have to worry about anyone stealing them and using them. We just have to say 'Your nickname wants to set the password as whatever.' For example, I would say, 'Wise Girl wants to change the password to blah blah blah,' and if we want to change it, just say "your nickname wants to change to the password to...' Get it?"

"I... think so," he told her slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. "So, how do we know which one is ours? Like if we took the bracelets off."

"On the inside of the bracelet, it has our nicknames engraved. So yours says Seaweed Brain and mine says Wise Girl. Now, to contact each other, all we have to say is the password that we set (yes, Percy, it has to be the same password) and then say 'call Wise Girl,' or in my case, Seaweed Brain. If you call me, my bracelet will vibrate. To accept the call, I just say the password and say your nickname. Once we answer, a small screen will pop up. It's similar to Iris Message, but we don't need a drachma. The screen is holographic, and we can adjust the size." At Percy's gobsmacked expression, Annabeth smirked. "You're very welcome."

* * *

**THAT CHAPTER WAS _SO _LONG! Are you guys proud of me? :)**

**Also, I'd like a moment for all of the people who lost their lives, 18 years ago today. Many children became orphans, many spouses became widows, and many parents lost children. I'd like to take a moment to remember all those who lost their lives on that fateful day. The Flight 93 passengers who bravely fought against their hijackers, knowing they were going to die. Rather than deciding to sit back and do nothing, they all made a conscious decision to fight back using whatever they could. All of them were heroes. Every single one of them. They crash-landed in a field in Pennsylvania, far from the terrorists' original target, which many believed to be Washington DC. I'd like to take a moment for the EMT, police officers, and firefighters who lost their lives, trying to evacuate others and get them to safety. I'd like to take a moment for those who were in the planes that crashed into the Twin Towers. I'd like to take a moment for those who were trapped on the top floors, unable to get out because of all the smoke and debris. I'd just like to take a moment for all who lost their lives on 9/11/01.**

.


	6. Author's Note

Okay, I gotta be honest. I haven't been working on this story as much as I should. BUT I have an excuse. I'm moving! So, I accidentally put my notes for the story in a box and now I won't see it for a few weeks. To sum everything up, I won't be posting until sometime around mid-to-late December. Sorry, and thanks for your patience!


	7. Author's Note 2: MUST READ

**Okay, everyone. I'm not gonna lie. **

**I'm not very happy with this story anymore. I haven't been taking it as seriously as I wanted to. I'm not making this realistic enough. Honestly, that was to be expected, since this _is _my first story. Well, the first story that I'm writing by myself. I also don't have any notes, as I've mentioned in the previous Author's Note, since I'm moving and I stupidly put my notebook away. In the time that I'm not able to write and continue this story, I'm going to do some _serious _editing. I'm going to get my priorities straight. **

**The problem is, I'm too afraid to let the characters go through any pain, or kill anyone off. Thank you to TheeLoreMaster for helping me with this so far. To be honest, I'm not going to be able to post until next year. I hope I'll be able to post by January or February the latest.**


	8. A New Chapter (but not really)

**Hey, peoples! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there is a reason for that...**

**I'm discontinuing the story. Now, ****don't leave ****_yet_****, because I have news other than that. I decided to rewrite the story on Archive of Our Own (Ao3). I already have two chapters out, so I'm going add snippets of the story in this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Excerpt from Long-Lost Brothers: TPoA, chapter 1**_

Percy shrugged as he and Annabeth high-fived, grinning at each other. "All's fair in love and war, Thalia," he said smugly.

"You're just upset 'cause we totally wiped the floor with you guys," Annabeth teased.

"I'm pretty sure that was cheating," Grover called from the chair outside the court.

Percy made a face at him. "Is it, though?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead and pointed at the water cooler, manipulating it to splash over him. He glanced over at the others. "You want some?"

Annabeth looked over at Percy as she sat down hard onto the grass. "Yes, please."

"Thalia, Clarisse, you?" he asked.

Clarisse shrugged and grabbed her shoes from next to Grover. "I'd rather just take a shower. See ya," she replied, walking towards the bright red Ares cabin.

"Bye," the remaining four of them chorussed.

"And, no, I'm good, Percy," Thalia told him.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Clarisse was kind of nice to us," Grover muttered.

Percy laughed. "I know, right?" He sat down onto the grass, next to Annabeth, while using his powers to pour water on her without her noticing.

She jumped. "Don't do that!" She shivered a little as she smacked his arm. He frowned and smacked her hand away as she retracted it. "Warn a girl next time, Percy. I would've liked it slowly," she said, emphasizing the word 'slowly.'

He laughed again, laying down with his limbs spread out in a starfish position. Whenever Percy really got the chance to think about it, this summer has been crazier than usual. He and Clarisse became friendly rivals, whereas before they were just plain rivals; he found out his friend was his Cyclops younger half-brother; they found the Golden Fleece and revived Thalia with it; Grover almost married an ancient Cyclops that killed so many of his ancestors and managed defeat it along with himself, Annabeth, Clarisse, and Tyson (especially Tyson); and he became friends with Thalia, who was technically his cousin.

He actually liked her, too. She was pretty cool, although she had some anger-problems and she did act arrogant at times. But other than that, she was fun to hang out with. Oh, and did he mention that Annabeth kissed him on the cheek? Whenever Percy thought about it, he felt a dozen butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he would unconsciously get this goofy smile and his face felt hot. He liked the feeling.

* * *

_**Excerpt from Long-Lost Brothers: TPoA, chapter 2**_

"The school I was speaking of, Hogwarts, is a wizarding school."

"Wizarding," Percy deadpanned. "A wizarding school."

Chiron shrugged. "It's true. Think about it. If Hecate, the goddess of magic exists, not to mention the gods themselves, is it so far-fetched to believe the wizards and witches are real?"

Annabeth sighed. "He's got a point."

Albus seemed to take that as an invitation to continue. "Recently, a program was created in the Wizarding World. We would send Aurors — "

"What are Aurors?" Percy blurted.

Grover nudged him, snickering as he turned bright red.

"They're essentially magical police," Chiron answered.

"We would send Aurors and other Ministry workers out to retrieve children from different countries and continents that had recent European roots and give them permission to be able to attend wizarding school in Europe. Along with that, I have also revealed that the Potters had another son besides Harry Potter."

"Who are the Potters?" Percy interrupted again.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded him with a laugh in her voice. "Stop interrupting him."

He had the decency to look bashful. "Sorry, sir."

Albus smiled kindly. "No need to apologize, Percy. It's not a crime to be curious. You are just like your brother."

The room went silent. Ms. Jackson seemed to be holding her breath. She, Percy, and Grover were completely speechless.

"What?" Percy whispered.

* * *

**I hope you liked those excerpts, and I hope you'll read the story! My username is the same on Ao3, which is booksforlife406. I only have one story published, and it's the exact same title, so it should be easy to find.**

**Thank you guys for enjoying and reading this story, although I don't think it was well written at all. I hope I'll see you on Ao3. Bye!**


End file.
